Forever Night
by Animosity Heart
Summary: Bella is changed by Edward after her graduation party because of what Jacob did. Now they have to move to Denali because they broke the treaty. Edwards and Bellas relationship has become rocky and Alice steps in to help put it back together. Dont own it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first fanfic so please enjoy it.**

**Forever Night**

Chapter One

BPOV

I was driving back from Seattle after a day of indulging myself in shopping for things that I wanted. After being forced by Alice into shopping malls for clothes and shoes almost every weekend I couldn't stand to see another clothes shop.

I had more than enough clothes stuffed into my little closet to last me a life time and half of the clothes still had their tags on.

Today Edward and the "family" went hunting and I was left on this Saturday clueless on what to do without Edward.

I decided to buy me a couple of books that could read on days like this and threw in some CD's with that. I had quite a bit of money from working at Mike's family shop and I wanted to spend it.

I popped in one of my new CD's that I bought into the new CD player that Jasper and Emmett bought me after I broke the old one that I got for my birthday.

Graduation was only one day away and I was ecstatic. I was soon going to be changed into a vampire and I had the perfect graduation gift for Edward that I was sure that he was going to love.

APOV

As we were hunting a vision hit me out of nowhere. Bella had a surprise planned foe Edward and I was needed, oh he is going to love it.

I hated keeping secrets from the family especially one this big and keeping a big secret like this from Edward was going to be a challenge and a half, he always seems to find out.

But he wasn't going to be finding out now because I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Ali, why are you so excited?" Jasper asked me, his light topaz eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Jasper would you stop it I'm trying to hunt" growled Emmett from somewhere in the trees.

"It's not my fault that Alice is excited" he said. Jasper started to smile widely just as I was.

"Please you two, I hear it enough at home and in your heads I do not want to while I'm eating" said Edward as he came out of the trees and sat down next to me and Jasper.

I heard Rosalie giggle.

"I wouldn't laugh Rose. If you and Emmett ever let go of each other it would be declared a world wide holiday" that shut her up.

"So why are you so excited?" Edward asked me. I could see that he was trying to read my mind.

_Stop right now, thank you very much I need somebody with a human touch_ I sang blocking him out of my thoughts.

"It's none of your business" I said. "Anyway I have to go Bella and I are going shopping for dresses for the graduation party" and without another word I kissed Jasper and ran off to Bella's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

I just finished the first chapter of my new book when I heard a knock at the front door. I ran down the stairs nearly breaking me neck on the last step and flew into the door. It had to be Edward, I never saw him for a whole day and I couldn't wait to put my arms around him and kiss his lips.

My day dreams were shut down by an excited looking Alice with twigs and leaves in her hair.

"Bella the surprise is going to be wonderful" she screeched throwing herself into my arms and kissing me on the cheek.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked her completely confused about what she was so excited for.

"Your surprise that you are going to give Edward on tomorrow night" she said jumping up and down like a maniac.

Just when I thought that I could surprise the whole family this had to happen. I was a little disappointed I wanted to tell her so she could help me but as usual she beat me to it.

Stupid clairvoyant vampire.

"So will you help me" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Yes, yes!" she screamed.

Alice started to pull me out of the house and locked the door behind her with a key. How did she get that?

"Come I saw you in the most beautiful dress for the party and I know just where to find it" she said as we walked down the drive way.

I started heading to my truck but she pulled me away and onto her back. I was still so amazed that her little petite body could hold mine.

"We need something faster; we don't have much time the party is tomorrow. We have to graduate and then I must do your hair and makeup, damn we need Rose too" she said so fast that I hardly could understand.

Alice was more excited than I was and this was my surprise. Leave it up to the vampires I guess.

Without another word she went off into the forest and to the Cullen house while I held on for dear life as she running through trees.

Soon we were at the house and she dropped me on the porch. We walked in on an amazing sight.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sitting in the lounge stripped down to their boxers. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor and they each held a set of cards in their hands.

Emmett was just about to take off his boxers when they finally realised that I was standing there.

I was standing there looking at the three of them in a daze. I always knew that Edward had a great body but I never knew that it was that great.

At that precise moment Esme walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers.

"Boys please stop acting like little children and put some clothes on before Bella has a heart attack" she said calmly and kissed me on the cheek walking towards the kitchen.

Alice giggled behind me.

All three boys put back on their clothes in a blur, smiling at me sheepishly. I was snapped out of my daze when I felt cool strong familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Sorry about that Bella" Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Oh I don't mind but I will be waiting for a private show later on tonight" I teased. I heard Jasper and Emmett snicker from the couch. I looked at them and they shut up.

Suddenly Alice was by my side pulling me away from Edward.

"This can wait for later we got shopping to do" she said happily. I heard Edward growl at her and I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I will see you tonight Edward and don't forget to bring the cards tonight we have a little game to play" I teased.

The shock look on Edwards face made me smile. Jasper and Emmett were laughing again.

I gave him a swift kiss on his frozen lips and followed Alice out of the door and climbed into the back of Rosalie's BMW which was waiting in the driveway.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie smiled.

"Hey Rosalie" I smiled back. Rosalie and I were on good terms now after what she did to Edward. It was nice to have her on my side.

We arrived in Port Angels just under twenty minuets, and I thought that Edward was a fast driver. She parked in front of the new section of the mall that had just been built. Alice and Rosalie lead the way to an expensive shop that I knew we would never walk out of without purchasing anything.

I saw Jessica and Lauren in the shop lustfully staring at the expensive clothes.

"Hi Bella" Jessica said.

"Hey Jess what are you up to?" I asked her. Lauren was glaring at me from behind Jessica.

"Just looking at the clothes, they are beautiful but so expensive. How about you what you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh I'm just with Alice and Rosalie we are looking for dresses for the party tomorrow" I said.

"Who?"

Alice came over and stopped the conversation pushing a beautiful red dress into my face and Rosalie came with shoes and a clutch bag.

"I found it" she said excitedly.

"And the shoes and a bag to match" Rosalie said just as excited.

"Oh hi Jessica and Lauren" Alice said not even looking at them. Their eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

"Hi" they mumbled back.

Alice went over to the counter with Rosalie to pay for the clothes and a few extra items that they picked out for themselves.

"Wow is that your dress Bella?" Jess asked me.

"Seems like it, anyway I have to go see you tomorrow" I called following Rosalie and Alice out of the store.

AN: This was a fun chapter to write but the best part is about to come. It might take a bit long because I have to write exams


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the original characters.

Chapter Three

When we finally got home Alice decided that she was going to stay with me until Edward came. He still didn't like me being alone because Victoria was still around and that scared him.

I was really hungry so I decided to make a toasted sandwich while Alice put on one of my new CD's that I got earlier on today.

"So Bella are you excited for graduation tomorrow?" she asked me, her head was bopping to the music. I bit into my sandwich and she waited for my answer.

"I guess so, I mean I already have a plan for what I am going to do so that is all sorted" I smiled. She smiled back at me her perfect white teeth mockingly beautiful. I couldn't wait until I was changed even though it was going to be painful I could bare it. If it meant having Edward by my side for all eternity then I would do it any day.

"Edward is here Bella I better get going I haven't seen Jasper since the hunt and I feel lonely" she winked at me.

I shook my head and smiled at her. If I thought that I couldn't go one day without Edward by my side Alice was worse. She hasn't been away from him for more than two hours and she was already feeling "lonely". Yeah right I knew what she wanted.

"Bye Alice I will see you tomorrow" she kissed my cheek and walked out of the door at a human speed. No sooner that she walked out of the door Edward came up behind me wrapping his steel arms around me.

My heart started to beat extra fast while he kissed me neck. I turned around to face him and he smiled at me.

"Good evening Bella" he murmured in my ear giving me chills down my spine. I shivered involuntarily and he chuckled softly in my ear. I felt my cheeks go red and I looked away from him.

"You know that's not funny" I moaned.

"True you might have a heart attack" I grinned.

"You know my heart is absolutely fine" I mumbled. I realised that he was mocking me after what happened this afternoon at his house.

"Did you bring the cards I'm in a mood for a game" I teased. Edward stiffened his eyes wide with shock. I burst out laughing and he gave me a hurt look.

"You know you were not meant to see that" he said. I rolled my eyes; Edward could be such a prude sometimes that it wasn't even funny. I hopped off the kitchen chair and started washing my plate. "It was quite a sight I have to say and I always thought that you were a gentleman" I laughed again while I rinsed off the soap on my plate.

I walked over to him and sat down on his lap placing my arms around his neck giving him a kiss on his stone cold lips. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer deepening the kiss a little. "Some gentlemen like to have fun" he murmured against my lips.

I was going to kiss him again when I heard the sound of Charlie's car pulling into the driveway. Before I knew it I was sitting on the kitchen chair without Edward. He was in my room.

"Hey Bell's" Charlie called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad" I said back. He was holding a pizza box in his hand and he sat it down in the middle of the kitchen table.

"I thought we would eat some pizza tonight seeing that you are always cooking" he smiled. Sometimes Charlie was so thoughtful, I was really going to miss him. I guess a girl can't have everything right?

"Thanks dad but I ate already. I think I'm going to take an early night in its graduation tomorrow" I yawned. I was really tired after going to two shops in one day I was worn out.

"Night Bella" he said taking the pizza box and a Coke with him to the T.V room and turned on the T.V. I ran up the stairs nearly killing myself in the process but was saved by the railing. I felt my cheeks flush. This was one thing I was going to be happy to get rid of after my change.

Edward was waiting on my bed for me. I kissed him quickly and gathered my things that I needed in the bathroom and went to go and take a shower.

After towel drying my hair and getting dressed I climbed into bed next to Edward to exhausted to even talk to him but I knew that he understood.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the normal bleakness of a new day in Forks. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled closer into his arms.

"Good morning love" he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning, what is the time?" I asked him.

"It's nearly eleven you should get up we have to be at school at one but Alice wants you to come over. She said something about a new outfit" he pulled me in closer.

I groaned "Do I have to?" I didn't want to be treated as a personal Barbie doll today and I was sure that the outfit that Alice wants to shove me in was going to look unappealing on me as all the clothes that she forced me to wear. Would she ever get it that I was just not inhumanly beautiful like her and didn't have a sexy body but a plain boring one?

"You don't have to, but I don't think that you want to upset Alice" he smiled against my head.

"Fine" I said jumping out of bed putting some clothes on. Edward made me climb onto his back and we were off to his house.

We just walked through the door when Rosalie picked me up and carried me up the stairs to Alice's room. Waiting in the room with my outfit laying on her bed I was stripped down to my underwear and shoved into a black skirt that came up to my calves and puffed out a little at the bottom and a midnight periwinkle blue top with a absurdly low neck line.

They started on my hair making it dead straight. I sat there not complaining because when ever I did I would be hit on the head with a brush.

I had to say that when they were done I looked really good. I was given the same colour blue ballet flats as my top and a black jacket. Alice and Rosalie were already dressed seeing that Alice was graduating and the family was coming to watch.

We got to school in time Edward and Alice on each side of me on the stage. Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a beautiful smile. Alice was jumping up and down as the principal spoke about what a great seniors we were. I just wanted the ceremony to get over and done with.

Charlie was in the crowd snapping away with his camera. I knew that the pictures were going to be added to my collection on his wall.

Finally we were graduates!

AN: I know I know the surprise is coming soon. I'm so excited and I know what's going to happening.. the wait will be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was over at Edward's house after going to an early dinner with Charlie. I told him about the after graduation party tonight and he stunned me by saying that I was an adult now and I didn't have to ask him if I could go out anymore.

This was going to be hard to say goodbye to him and I felt like crying. Even though Charlie wasn't there in most of my life it still felt like he was. I found it harder to leave him than leave my mother, half the reason was because she was all the way in Phoenix and I was here in Forks. I wish that I could take them with me but that would just be impossible.

_**Something takes a part of me, something lost and never seen **_

Carlisle told me they were going to change me in a week's time because he still had to talk to Jacob and his family about the treaty. I had to admit it I was scared. I haven't spoken to the tribe since Edward and his family came back and with the Volturi just waiting for my transformation and Victoria out on the prowl. Oh yeah and the fact that they were all werewolves made keeping in touch with them a little awkward.

And with Jake being an arrogant bastard there was no way in hell actually.

_**Every time I start to believe something's raped and taken from me. **_

I was going to become something that I have wanted for a long time and no one was going to take that away from me. I didn't even want to think what life would be like without my beautiful angel. Living without him would be like an eternity of hell that I could never leave. I shook my head shoving out all of those thoughts into the back of my mind.

"Ow!" I screeched as I felt my scalp burn from the hot curling iron that Alice was using on my hair.

"Well maybe if you stop day dreaming things like this wouldn't happen" she said. Rosalie nodded curling another piece of hair around her hot iron. They have been doing this for the past hour Rosalie was doing my hair while Alice was doing my makeup.

I looked at the time and it was already quarter to seven. The party started at seven and we weren't even half way done yet. "You do know what the time is right?" I asked both of them.

"It's called a late entrance Bella" Rosalie rolled her eyes like what she said was blatantly obvious. I rolled my eyes too. The last thing that I should have is a late entrance. With the three inch high heels that Rose picked out for me and me being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled it was just not a good idea to bring even more attention to myself.

They were finally done with my hair which was tied up in the front and pinned together, my elaborate curls falling down my back. I had a light foundation on and no blush on my cheeks seeing that they were constantly blushing. My lips were the same crimson red as my dress making them look even fuller than they were.

I was forced into a tight corset that I couldn't breathe in but it gave me cleavage on the plus side, something that I haven't since the prom. I had to stand into the dress because said she didn't want to do my hair all over again. The dress was beautiful it was silk and crimson red with broad straps that held the dress up. It had a low neckline that almost showed my breasts completely adding more pressure onto my lungs because the dress was tight as well. It was very plain in the front but was still elegant. The thing that shocked me when I put the dress on was that there was no back. I knew that I should have overlooked the dress before Alice bought it.

Rosalie put a gold necklace around my neck at the end hung a beautiful topaz stone and the matching bracelet around my arm.

"It's beautiful but I seriously can't accept that" I told her.

"Well you have no choice because Edward bought it for you" she smiled. Oh god I loved my boyfriend he always knows what I like. Even though he knew that I didn't like gifts his gifts were always of sentimental value to me. I sat on Alice's scarcely used be (actually much used bed ew!) I slipped into my gold shoes tying the clasp around my ankle.

I was ready and so were Alice and Rosalie. That was really fast.

Alice was wearing a cute halter-neck cocktail dress. It was a deep purple that looked good with her skin colour. Rose was Rose she was wearing a turquoise dress that was also halter-neck it had no back and there were two slits on either sides of the dress that came all the way up to her hip.

We all got downstairs to our partners. All three of their mouths were wide open but they were staring at me. I blushed as the three of us walked downstairs to our partners. They all wore a black tux with a tie. I noticed that Jasper was wearing a dark purple tie the same colour as Alice's dress the same with Emmett with the same as Rosalie's dress and Edward wore a red silk tie that matched mine.

Esme took some pictures of us and bid us a goodnight. To add to our purposeful late entrance they all decided to take their own cars and their best cars so to say.

Edward and I were driving in his "special occasions" car which was the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Alice and Jasper were riding in his ivory Jaguar _(AN: for some reason I just pictured sexy Jasper in a really classy car like that)_ and Emmett and Rosalie were taking Emmett's new baby his Hummer in pitch black.

Arriving at the parking lot of the school where some of the people were just standing around and chatting in their formal dresses. Each head turned towards the cars as we parked in three spaces in front of the school hall, well Emmett's car almost took up two spaces. We all climbed out of the cars holding our partners hands as we walked towards the hall.

I heard Edward growl and I looked at him with a confused look. He nodded his head in the direction of the boys that were standing just at the front of the door. I couldn't see from this far but they didn't look like they came from our school. Emmett and Jasper started to growl too their focus on the group of boys. They had tanned skin they had to be from La Push. I saw a tall board boy with them with long shoulder length black hair. I heard Edward growl again and that's when I realised that the boy was Jake.

"What are you doing here dog?" Edward growled under his breath.

"I came to the party leech" he growled back. They moved closer towards each other, the boys that were talking to Jacob looked at this scene with really confused looks on their faces. There were three big scary and inhumanly beautiful guys growling at their friend and two stunning girls that had a look of disgust on their faces. They didn't know about the Vampires or Werewolves.

I could see that Edward, Jasper and Emmett were going to pounce on Jake if I didn't do anything about it. I moved away from behind Edward and stood in front of the three of them. I looked at all of them.

"God would you guys stop acting so fucking childish!" I shouted, the words impending out of my mouth before I even knew what I said.

Edward and the rest of the family looked at me with shocked looks on their faces. I have never sworn in the presence of a bunch of people except when I would trip and hurt myself but never this way. I was even shocked with myself.

"Bella…" Edward started he looked at me his eyes started their smouldering thing.

"No, you four listen to me and listen to me well. This is my graduation party, my last one until I get changed…" oh shit I just blew it.

I heard a roar erupt from Jacob and before I knew it he attacked Edward pinning him to the ground Jasper and Emmett soon jumping in as well.

AN: ooh a cliff hanger I'm so sorry I just had to do that… I guess the surprise would have to come later. Hoped that you enjoyed this one. I'm really trying to write two chapters everyday or at least one. If I don't update soon I'm really sorry its the damn exams!! I hate exams..


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys im so glad that you like my story. i honestly thought that no one would but i have been contradicted:) I LUV REVIEWS!!

Chapter Five

The Blood's On The Wall,  
So You Might As Well Just Admit It.  
And Bleach Out The Stains,  
Commit To Forgetting It.  
You're Better Off Empty And Blank,  
Then Left With A Single Pathetic Trace Of This.

(An: if anyone has this song at home play it while you read this chapter it really gets you in the mood)

EPOV

Oh no Bella just blew the whole plan and now Carlisle was going to have to pay for it. There was a meeting going on tonight about changing Bella and if Alice hasn't been getting any visions then it had to be alright. The whole treaty was suppose to be sorted out and Alice saw Bella as a vampire. The boy called Jacob already broke the treaty by telling Bella about what we were. But would they allow us to turn her as a piece offering?

I heard a fierce growl erupt from the flea bags chest and then suddenly I was attacked by the werewolf kid. Jasper and Emmett joined in as well. I knew it was an unfair fight but at this moment I didn't care at all. I heard Bella scream and for a moment I was pulled out of my anger daze. What was I doing? I was hurting Bella she still cared for this wolf child. Out of no where I felt a strong fist connect with my jaw bringing me out of reality and into a world of rage and insanity.

I was going to kill this insolent little dog. How dare he attack me and in front of Bella? This was her special night and he was ruining it for her.

This was going to Bella's last actual human get together with her so called friends Jessica and all the other one minded children that claim to be her friends, but I could hear their minds.

Jasper, Emmett and I would have to teach these puppies a lesson or two.

I hit Jacob in the side of his temple with only half my usual force that I would usually use on these pathetic creatures. He stumbled back a bit and I smiled. He came back at me punching me pull force in the face and I fell back, staggering a bit. Fine if he wanted to play like that. I got up from the floor at a human pace. There was no need to startle the humans. I was a bit quick for him because I landed a good punch straight into his stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Emmett and Jasper were itching to hit him too but we didn't fight unfairly.

From out of no where I saw two other wolves come out of the forest, heading towards Jasper and Emmett. They were in their human forms so none of the juvenile human kids would suspect something. One looked familiar, where did I see him before? I couldn't think about where I had seen that boy before because Jacob took another swing at me and I just missed it.There was a whole crowd around the three pairs now forming a tight circle.

My vision was blurred by the animosity inside of me, not really knowing right from wrong at this moment in time. The only thing that was going through my head at that very moment was that this flea bag bastard was going to die.

"How about we take this into the forest leeches, the boys and I wanna play under the full moon, care to join us?" Jacob asked us mockingly. I scowled up at the sky, indeed there was a full moon at large. I smiled to myself. This was going to be one hell of a night and I was going to enjoy it.

_The little dogs come out to play in the full moon_ Jaspers thoughts ran through my head.

_When they are in true form they are much stronger, if only they didn't reek I could stand taking down even more. I wonder what we smell like to them. Must be like daisy's I like that smell Rose smells like… _Emmett's thoughts ran through my head. He was one strange guy. One second he would be on the topic and a split second later he would always be thinking about Rose.

BPOV

"Come little puppies lets go for a walk in the moonlight" Emmett said walking towards the forest flexing his gigantic muscles. I could hear the sound of his knuckles cracking. Rose ran up to Emmett with beautiful grace the worried expression on her face made me scared. If she was worried about Emmett then I should be even more worried about Edward.

"Baby if you are going then I'm coming with. What will I do if you get hurt or worse" she sobbed dryly onto his chest.

"I will be fine Rose" he grunted. His steel arms wrapped around her pulling her into an enormous hug. Edward was still looking up at the full moon a strange look crossed his face. He looked over at me with dark black eyes that made me gasp. Only five minuets ago they were beautiful topaz, but now they were so dark with depth. I could feel the tears running down my face. What did I do? I was so stupid and now my stupidity has caused such disorder.

**_Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep, DISORDER, DISORDER, DISORDER… _**

I have created a war between two of the most powerful beings on this earth. It might have been something each of them had wanted for many centuries of hating each other. But this was more like a self-righteous suicide than anything else and it was all because of me. It was my fault and my problem and only I could be the one to sort it out.

Those egotistical bastards, my boyfriend included.

But how could I? How could I stop something that was beyond my fragile human abilities?

_**I don't think you trust in my self-righteous suicide, I cry when angels deserve to die…**_

I had to make a decision, one that might just affect my life forever. But I couldn't let this stupid dispute carry on like this, not this way. Edward would be angry for what I was about to do but half of this was his fault. I loved my angel with all my heart but this couldn't carry on ant longer, I couldn't keep living my life between a war of two mystical beings that I loved and cared about.

I made my decision.

Jacob and the other two werewolves' walked into the forest followed by Jasper, Emmett and Edward. One of them that I noticed as Paul and the other I have never seen in my life. He had short blonde spiky hair with a baby face and eyes.

Oh my god that is Mike!

AN: sorry about doing that again but this is too much fun… I really hope that you enjoyed this one because I did. I will post another one soon!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the votes guys, so A is the number one choice and the public has decided. I bow down to you guys because without you there would be no story. Thanks for all of your suggestions…

Alecta

Chapter Six

Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me

BPOV 

Mike, Mike is a werewolf? Mike looked nothing much like he looked before. He still had is baby face and blue eyes but now a bulky body and he was taller. His eyes were what scared me the most they were filled with pure hatred just like Jacob and Paul.

But that couldn't be I saw him a week ago when school ended. But he wasn't at graduation. What was happening I needed to find out and find out soon before something happened to them?

I was just about to follow Edward into the forest when something strong and cold gripped my arm.

"Ow, let go of me" I said, trying to get my arm out from my captor.

"Bella you can't go in there you would get hurt" I heard Alice's voice from behind me. I turned around to look at her and she let go of my arm. She had a mortified look on her face she was having a vision.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked her softly. There were still people around us. Most of them went into the forest to go and see the fight and I could see them coming back with disappointed looks on their faces. Edward and the rest were far out into the forest by now.

Alice gripped on to my arm now shaking with fear. She had a far away look in her eyes that must have meant that she was still having her vision. Rosalie came up to us after convincing all the people to go inside.

"Alice" she said her voice shaking.

"She's having a vision, it's longer than her normal ones" I said my voice shaky. Something was wrong very wrong.

"Bella" Alice screamed out my name and started to cry dry tears. She was holding onto my arm really tight. Rosalie pulled Alice's fingers apart and she let go of my arm. I rubbed my arm and help Rosalie with sitting Alice down on the curb.

"I'm here" I said as Rosalie cradled her, her face full of worry.

She didn't answer and for some reason knew she wasn't taking to me. She was having a vision of me and by the looks of it, it wasn't good. Rosalie handed the shaken and crying Alice to me. The vision was over but Alice looked devastated into shock. She just muttered my name over and over again while she cried.

This was really scary.

"I'm going to fetch Carlisle, stay here with Alice Bella" she said and in five seconds after kissing Alice on top of the head she was off to Carlisle. I held Alice tighter to me cradling her. My beautiful dress was getting dirty on the wet curb but I didn't care, right now I only cared for Alice and Edward who was off in the forest fighting because of me. I was so stupid.

"Bella" I heard a sweet voice. It was Angela. She was coming towards me with Jessica. I had an idea.

"Jess, Angie could you please look after Alice she is having some kind of break down and Rosalie went to go and get their father. I need to go and find Jasper, Emmett and Edward now because they know what to do" I said so fast, lying through my teeth. I just hope that they would help me out here.

"Um, ok sure" Angela said.

"Thank you so much" I sighed with relief.

"She looks really bad, what's wrong with her?" Angela asked me.

"She has an illness" I lied again. I was getting good at this.

I handed Alice to Angela and stood up. I took off my shoes, not caring about the stones that were hurting my feet. I took the bottom of my dress and ripped it so it came up to my thighs.

I heard Jessica gasp. Typical Jessica, there was a crying girl that they had to look after and six boys in the forest fighting and the only thing that she could think of is a beautiful dress that was destroyed long before she got here.

"I will be back as soon as I find them. Just look after her and do not let her out of your sight" I said my voice sounded panicky.

"Don't go in there it's dangerous" Angela called. I ignored her.

I was sick of this. Did everyone think of me as helpless sweet Bella that could do nothing dangerous because she would hurt herself? I wasn't that fragile why couldn't anyone understand that?

I ran to the forest as fast as I could. I didn't trip once and that surprised me. There was a small log in the way and I made to jump over it but instead I tripped landing on the ground. I spoke too soon.

I picked myself up from the ground not even bothering to wipe down my soiled dress and hands. I was running and tripping over almost everything. I didn't even know where the boys were. The only thing that ran through my mind was finding my angel Edward.

RPOV

I ran home to see if Carlisle was finished with the meeting that he had with the dogs.

"Esme where is Carlisle?" I asked in my rush.

"He went to the hospital because the wolves didn't want to talk to him about the treaty" she said sounding disgusted by their rudeness.

"Thanks mom" I said and sped off to the hospital leaving a confused Esme behind me.

I finally got to the hospital.

I ran into the hospital, past the receptionist after giving her a dirty look because she tried to stop me from going to Carlisle. I caught my reflection in one of the windows. I still looked beautiful; even with my hair all messed up. And people thought I was shallow that I only cared about myself. If they saw me now they would see that I could walk into a place without caring about my appearance.

Oh yeah Alice the thought hit me.

I burst into Carlisle's office. There was someone in there with him but I didn't care. My sister was on the verge of a break down because she saw something about Bella. I wonder what she saw that was so bad.

"Rosalie" Carlisle said as I walked through the door.

No shit it's a ghost.

"Carlisle there is something wrong with Alice, she had a strange vision that lasted for a long time and now she is in some kind of state that she cant get out of" I said so fast that the human that was in the room with us couldn't hear anything but a buzz.

The human looked confused.

"I'm sorry Fred but my daughter needs me right now" he said to the dazed doctor. He was looking at me with his mouth open and just nodded to Carlisle.

We walked to the car after Carlisle told the hospital that he was finished for the night. I climbed into the driver's seat of his Merc and waited for him. He climbed in to the car and I sped off to the school.

"Where are the boys?" he asked me. I cringed; I was hoping I didn't have to answer that question now.

"They went after three werewolf boys, they are somewhere in the forest fighting" I said calmly. Those boys were stupid including my teddy bear.

"What?" Carlisle said. I could hear the anger in his voice.

I pulled into the school parking lot in front of Alice. There were two human girls sitting with her comforting her but no Bella.

Carlisle climbed out of the car and rushed over to Alice and started to run a check up on her. Alice sat up with a dead look in her eyes still shaking uncontrollably. The two human girls looked frightened so I went to go and sit with them.

Alice said one sentence that would haunt me for the rest of eternity because I was the one to leave Bella by herself.

"Find Bella now or she is going to die"

AN: Dun Dun Dun… he he this was an exciting chapter… please review and send me your thoughts. I'm still going to write more on some of the great ideas that you guys gave me and mix them with my own…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys thanks for reviewing so fast. I'm writing as fast as I can!!!

I'm so sorry about all the cliff hangers it's just more exciting that way. I hope you guys are enjoying it…

Luv all you guys

Alecta

Chapter Seven

BPOV

I ran as fast as I could. I had a few cuts and bruises on my arms and legs but I didn't care. The forest was dark and I could hardly see where I was going. The moonlight shone through the trees illuminating the forest draping it in a silver light of darkness.

Where were they? They couldn't have run this far without attacking one another. Stupid vampires and werewolves why did they have to be immortal enemies? Couldn't they just get along? I heard a loud roar that pierced my ears. I fell to the floor covering my ears from the noise.

That sounded like Edward, I must be close. I ran in the direction of the roar and found myself in a clearing. It looked like World War Three. Trees were broken in half; there were huge craters in the ground and broken boulders everywhere.

Something flew past me and hit a tree, breaking it in half. It was Jacob in his wolf form. I could see Edward ten feet away from him breathing hard. His hair was even more messed than it usually was, now containing leaves. His eyes were pitch black and had a evil look in them that I have never seen in my beautiful angel.

What have I done?

Edward didn't even notice me standing there. He flew past me at the speed of light pouncing on Jacob.

I tried to scream but nothing came out.

Emmett was locked in battle with a wolf with dark fur. It had to be Paul. Paul lifted Emmett by his jacket and threw him a few feet. In a flash Emmett was up and tackling Paul to the ground punching him to a pulp. Jasper was fighting with Mike. Mike had light, almost blonde fur that shone in the moonlight. Jasper was on top of Mike ripping at his fur. I heard a yelp from across the field and turned around.

Edward had Jacob against a big tree punching him in the stomach. He was saying something with each punch that hit Jacob's stomach.

"Never" he punched him. "Touch" another one "Bella" another punch. "Again" with that last punch Jacob crumpled to the floor turning back into his human form. I ran all the way across the field to Jacob's side. He looked dead. What has Edward done? My boyfriend has murdered my best friend.

"Bella what are you doing here its dangerous?" Edward nearly shouted at me. I turned around and looked into my angels eyes. He looked furious.

"Edward I…" I stammered.

"Please Bella get out of here its not safe right now. What if insolent wolf killed you, do you really think I could live without you?" He asked me. His eyes were soft now but still pitch black. He embraced me and I fell into his arms with exhaustion. I found my angel and he was safe but Jacob was dead. The tears fell down my cheeks burning holes of regret into my heart.

If only I shut my mouth. If only Edward listened to me when I said I didn't want to go to this stupid dance. If only… There were too many if onlys. There was too much regret and now I had to face it alone.

"Edward you killed Jacob" I cried.

"Don't be silly Bella" he said into my hair.

I was shocked. "What?" I asked looking into his eyes. He smiled down at me. I blinked and tilted my head to the side. What was he talking about?

"He is just knocked out. Did you really think that I was that ruthless Bella, that I would kill your best friend?" he looked down at me now with sad eyes.

How could I think something like that of him? I shook my head, but the truth was that I did.

Edward's body suddenly stiffened. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Bella move now!" he screamed. He pushed me and I suddenly found myself air born. I saw Jacob coming towards me. I fell to the ground with a thud. Jacob was still running in my direction. Edward was fighting now with Mike trying with all his might to get to me.

"Jacob listen to me please!" I screamed.

Instead of listening to me he lifted me up from the ground and threw me towards the trees and carried on towards Edward. I went flying backwards crashing into a tree. My back gave a sickening bone cracking sound and I screamed in pain. I crumpled on the floor. I heard a sound of a pop and there was an immense pain in my lungs. I coughed sending blood splattering out of my mouth.

This wasn't good. Three angry vampires out in the field and not in the right sense of mind it was not good at all.

EPOV 

I pushed Bella out of the way of an incoming Jacob but instead of him leaving her and coming after me he leapt after her. She hit the floor with a thud and was now in the way of that monster.

"Jacob listen to me please" she screamed.

I was suddenly tackled by another wolf and we fell to the ground. I tried to get around him to get to Bella but as usual Mike was so damn persistent. I kicked Mike into his stomach and he doubled over.

I saw Jacob pick up Bella and threw her into a tree. From here I could hear the sickening crack of broken bones. I ran as fast as I could towards Bella. Jacob was running towards me and jumped. I jumped too meeting him in mid-flight and grabbed him by his fur and slammed him into the ground. I heard Bella scream in pain and then something popped.

She coughed up something and it scent of hit my sense of smell. Blood…

No not now, no blood lust now!

One of her broken ribs has pierced her lung.

Bella was gasping for air more blood streaming out of her mouth. Oh god she can't die. Not now not like this.

I heard a sound from over in the trees and Jasper came out of them.

_Just a little taste, its not going to hurt her she's dead anyway_ his thoughts ran through my head.

Jasper crouched in an attack position towards my broken Bella and pounced.

"Jasper No!"

AN: How's this for a chapter. What is going to happen to Bella? Is Jasper going to suck Bella dry? Can Edward stop him in time? Tune in next time to Forever Night… He he

I will post the next chapter soon!!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey you guys thanks again for the most awesome reviews I could never write this story without them.

You guys are DETTA'S!!! (If you don't know what that means its cool cause its South African talk…)

Luv all you guys

Alecta

Last time on Forever Night…

I heard a sound from over in the trees and Jasper came out of them.

_Just a little taste, its not going to hurt her she's dead anyway_ his thoughts ran through my head.

Jasper crouched in an attack position towards my broken Bella and pounced.

"Jasper No!"

Chapter Eight

APOV

Carlisle, Rose and I were running through the forest trying to find Bella. Suddenly the stench of werewolf hit my nose. They are through the clearing. Carlisle and Rosalie followed me through the trees. I gasped at the scene that was before me. Broken trees and craters in the earth, it looked like the battle for Middle Earth.

There was a knocked out werewolf on the ground and far off in the field Emmett was fighting two werewolves by himself. Where were Jasper, Edward and Bella? Rosalie ran off to help Emmett tackling a dark brown werewolf to the ground and pulling him to pieces.

Wow I wouldn't want to mess with her.

A sweet smell of blood filled my nostrils. It smelled familiar, like I had tasted it before. But I have never had human blood before.

"Bella" I whispered in shock.

Carlisle was already heading in the direction of Bella's blood. I just hope we get there in time.

"Jasper No" I heard Edward's voice.

I was suddenly running as fast as I could. No Jasper please don't do this no… I ran into the trees where I gasped. Bella was lying broken on the floor gasping for air blood streaming out of her mouth. I could hear her heart slowing down. I couldn't help but cry. My best friend Bella, my brothers only love.

She was dying.

Edward had Jasper against a tree. I ran to them.

"Jasper!" I cried.

"Let go of me Edward I'm fine now." He hissed.

Edward let go and Jasper was on the other side of the field before I knew it. I followed him but he stopped me.

"Bella needs your help now more than I do, go" he kissed me and started running in the direction of home. Emmett and Rosalie were running towards me, the werewolves out of sight.

"Where is Jasper going?" Emmett asked me.

"He tried to attack Bella again" I sighed shaking my head. My poor husband.

"Why what happened?" Rosalie asked, she actually looked shocked.

"She's coughing up blood and I don't think she is going to live unless Edward changes her" I was now crying.

Emmett's face was devastated He shook his head and ran over to Edward and Carlisle. Rose and I followed him.

EPOV 

Jasper ran off into the clearing and Alice followed him. I ran to Bella, he blood cursing me to hell. Carlisle was examining the broken Bella. She moaned in pain each time he pressed on a broken bone. She coughed again and more blood came out.

I couldn't lift her into my arms without hurting her even more. I was helpless. No this could not be happening, not now, not to my Bella, my Angel.

Carlisle looked over at me and shook his head.

_**I'm sorry Edward but there is nothing that I can do**_ he told me through his thoughts. I knew he was too afraid to say it out aloud.

"No, no, you're a doctor you can help her!" I screamed at him dry sobs wracked my body. I balled my hands into fists clutching the wet earth.

My Bella…

"Change her Edward" Carlisle said. His voice was sad.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into the face of Emmett. He looked sad. His eyes shifted to Bella on the floor and towards me. He closed his eyes.

_**Do it Edward please, I don't think any of us could live without Bella in our lives. Please Edward**_ Emmett's inside voice was so sad.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie and they nodded at me.

_**Do it for her, let her live the life that she always wanted. She will be happy.**_ Alice's sad voice came through.

Could i do this? Could I damn my beautiful angel to a world of forever night. I had to do this for her, she was dying and i was the only one that could save her.

BPOV

I was in so much pain.

Someone stop this pain and kill me now...

Something was poking me and causing me even more pain. I couldn't hear anything around me. Everything was dark, the vision left inside of me disappearing into nothing leaving me in a world of silence.

I was dead I knew this. I was dead and my poor Edward alone on this doomed reality. Could my angel live on this damned earth without me?

Suddenly something cold was on the side of my neck and I welcomed it. The cold felt familier to me like i knew it from somewhere.

Then it pierced my skin and I screamed in even more pain.

I felt fire screaming through my veins and I screamed even more.

I was drowning in the most pain that I have ever felt in my short existence of life. I drowned in it until it consumed me…

AN: I know this was a short chapter but the next chapter will be longer I promise… Do send me your reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys here's chapter eight. Thanks for all the great reviews and to all the people who read this and didn't give me a review pls do cause I like to hear your thoughts even if its criticism I don't mind I like it cause then I can write much better in the next chapter…

Luv all you guys

Alecta

Chapter Nine

_**You know I can't believe you,  
all the things you say,  
they're not true. oh oh oh  
But I fear I can't just leave you.  
All I feel is that I need you my love.  
This is all my spirit can take,  
anymore and I will **__**surely**__** meet decay**_

(Cry for you- KoRn)

EPOV

I pressed my lips to the hollow of Bella's throat and my teeth snuck into her delicate flesh. Her blood flowed over my lips and I closed my eyes, fighting off the demon that was inside of me. I injected my venom into her main vein and pulled back breathing hard.

I licked her sweet blood off my lips, savouring the taste.

Bella stated to scream and thrash around in pain. I looked away, not wanting to see her in such pain. This wasn't supposed to happen, not now, not to her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Carlisle pulled me up.

"We need to get her home" he said.

I went over to the thrashing Bella and picked her up in my arms bridal style. I tried to comfort her but she was still screaming. I ran towards the house with Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Rose behind me.

I ran with Bella through the front doors of the house and upstairs to my bedroom. Esme was in my room cleaning. She saw Bella and her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Put her in my room, she will be more comfortable there" she said walking past me towards her room. I followed her and place Bella on the bed. Bella didn't look good, she was covered in her own blood and the dress that she was wearing was ripped and covered in dirt.

The rest of the family was now n the room crowding around Carlisle and Esme's bed. Carlisle checked over Bella's body.

"Her ribs are healing and her lung is already healed. We need to get her cleaned up" Carlisle informed us. Alice, Esme and Rosalie stepped forward and lifted Bella towards the bathroom. I gave all three of them an appreciative look and they smiled at me.

_**She is part of the family now**_Esme smiled down at Bella in her arms like a mother would to her child.

I followed the rest of the men downstairs into the living room. I sat down in the only arm chair and sighed. I could still hear Bella's screaming from down here.

Damn my vampire hearing!

I leant my head back on the chair and pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I caught some of the thoughts of my family.

_**I wonder how hot Bella is going to look. I can't wait to wrestle with her oh this is going to be so much fun. Can't this change hurry up? **_Emmett's thoughts were the usual. I growled at him for his first comment though.

_**At least this will mean that I don't have to stay away from her because of her blood. Poor Edward he seems so sad.**_ Jasper's thoughts came through. Sometimes I felt so sorry for Jasper. He looked over at me and smiled; I smiled back at him and looked away.

_**SHOPPING!! For Bella as soon as she wakes up, oh yeah she can't be around humans for a long time. Hey there is always the internet.**_ Alice came with her usual shopping thoughts.

_**Shame poor Bella she looks dreadful**_. Esme's kind thoughts hit me. My poor Bella she had to go through this pain for three days.

Day one

BPOV

I couldn't scream anymore, my throat was horse after screaming for six hours non stop. Edward was by my side the whole time. He held me close to him while I kicked and screamed as the fire flowed through my veins.

Many things flashed through my mind, Jacob attacking Edward, The full moon, Mike in his werewolf form fighting with Jasper.

But the one and most important thought that ran through my mind was the fact that I was going to spend my whole life, an eternity with Edward.

_**Good enough  
I feel good enough for you**_

(Good Enough- Eveaescence)

Day Two

BPOV

I was still drowning in my fiery hell, when could I come up and take one last breath. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. The only thing that I was perfectly aware of was that Edward was by my side. I could smell his sweet scent as he held me to his chest. I whimpered every now and then when I couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't want to seem scared of what I was becoming. I didn't want my new family to think that I was still fragile, like they still had to look after me.

That was one thing that I was happy that was going to change when I became a vampire. I was going to become graceful and not trip over everything that was in my way. I was going to become beautiful, not like I was when I was human, pain and average looking. And my favourite one out of all of then is that my face wouldn't turn beet red anymore.

A even stronger wave of fire hit me and I couldn't help but scream, my body thrashing around as I called out for help. I felt Edwards cool arms around my body, humming my lullaby.

(Tourniquet- Evanescence)

Day Three

APOV

Jasper had to leave the house because he could feel all the pain that Bella was going through. It was Bella's last day and I couldn't wait to see how she was going to look and what clothes would look good on her.

In the past two days Rose and I already bought her a few sets of clothes we saw in the new _**Vogue**_ magazine.

Edward hasn't left Bella's side since we had cleaned her up. He kept on singing her lullaby as she screamed. It was kind of calming to the whole family. We were all so worried about all the pain that she was going through. Esme was cleaning the house up saying that Bella could not enter a dirty house. (Not like she hasn't been here before)

Emmett was jumping up and down in his seat waiting for Bella to get up so they could wrestle. Typical thick sculled Emmett.

Rose was just waiting to see if Bella was going to look prettier than her.

Suddenly Bella gave a piercing scream that hurt my ears.

Her heart stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys how you doing. Well I left you at quite a crucial part of the story so here's the next chapter!!!

Hope you enjoy it

Chapter Ten 

BPOV

I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me as pain shot through my heart and then suddenly my heart stopped beating. Edward was suddenly still beside me not breathing at all. I opened my eyes realising that they were closed. I looked around the room and could see so clearly it was like I had fuzz over my eyes in my human life. I could see every spec of dust that was flying around in the air, every pore in my skin.

No wonder Esme was a neat freak; she could see each particle of dust.

Wait, I was a vampire. I smiled widely.

I heard the sound of the bee's, crickets outside and the sound of the talking that was going downstairs. I could make out the whole conversation that was going on.

"Come let's go see Bella!" I heard Alice's excited voice.

"Let's wait before we go in, I'm sure Edward and Bella have things to catch up on" I heard Esme's kind voice.

I heard laughing from the whole family and I rolled my eyes. At least they got one thing write Edward and I really needed to "catch up".

I caught the sound of breathing behind me and faster than I could blink I turned around to face a familiar angel. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, his beautiful smile making my dead heart melt.

"Hey you" I grinned at Edward. He grinned back at me and moved closer towards me on the bed.

"Hey" he said. It was so relaxed for him to say something like that.

Hello I have just been changed into a vampire!

"So do you come here often?" I teased. He did the whole smouldering thing with his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. We were inches away from each other when he mumbled "Everyday" and kissed me.

This kiss wasn't like any of the other kisses that we had before, this kiss had no boundaries. They were now forgotten and thrown to the dogs. If you put it in a sense it was kind of true, after all it was them who granted me my wish of becoming a vampire.

Suddenly I pulled away from Edward gripping my head, there were too many voices.

_**Could they come down already!!**_

_**I want to wrestle!!**_

_**I wonder how Bella looks.**_

I screamed and tried to push them all out of my head but they stayed whispering to me like ghosts. Edward was by my side his arms wrapping around my waist. The voices became stronger and even louder. I broke free of Edward and screamed, it was too much and I felt like my head was going to burst open with all the voices. I ran so fast to the other side of the room and sat down in a corner, the voice slowly drifting away.

"Bella what's wrong?" I heard a worried Edward from across the room.

"Voice's" I screamed.

He walked closer to me and tried to touch me but I flinched away. The voices died away but I was still very shocked at what happened.

The bedroom door burst open.

"Bella what's wrong we heard you scream" Alice said rushing towards me and placing her arms around my shoulders, holding me close to her. I unexpectedly went into a world of blackness. Flashes of images ran through my head so fast that it was making my head spin.

_**Vision- There was fire all around.**_

_** -Werewolves were attacking from everywhere.**_

_** -I was standing over a pile of ash, smirking.**_

I felt Alice let go of my arms and she fell against the wall. My eyes finally focused and I saw her looking at me like I was some kind of demon. She looked afraid of me, like I was going to attack her at any moment.

"What was that" I asked her. I started to shake with fear, those images that I saw still inside of my head, burning a hole into my memory.

"You just saw a vision" Alice said shakily.

"But… but how?" I asked, I could hear my voice crack.

"The same thing happened when I touched her, she started screaming something about voices inside of her head" Edward looked very worried now. He was trying to find away to comfort me but he couldn't without touching me. Alice was still sitting next to me on the floor, Jasper now sitting next to her. I looked at the rest of the family and they had the same worried look on their faces.

"I think I know what's going on here" Carlisle said breaking the silence.

We all turned round to face him.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Carlisle. I looked into his dark honey coloured eyes.

"I think when ever you touch someone they transfer their power into you" He smiled at me like it was a good thing. This was bad, I couldn't touch Edward without hearing voices in my head and I couldn't touch Alice without seeing horrible visions.

"Bella can you still hear our thoughts?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Jasper touch Bella's hand" Carlisle told him. Jasper placed his hand carefully on mine. I flinched back a little not really knowing what was going to come. I felt a wave of calm hit me and I relaxed a bit. I didn't feel anything but then suddenly Edward hit Emmett hard on the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Emmett growled.

All of a sudden I felt angry and wanted to attack Edward. I growled at him and then pounced. I was caught in mid air by Emmett and I suddenly calmed down. I looked around the room to see amused faces.

"I like this power of yours Bella" Emmett laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too, there was still a bit of Jaspers power lingering inside of me.

"That was interesting" said a startled Edward. I looked away embarrassed. He laughed and I laughed too.

"Edward come here quickly" I beckoned him with my hand. I slapped Emmett's arms that were still holding me away.

Edward came towards me looking worried. I smiled. "Don't worry silly I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to try something. I think I have a way of not using my powers." He looked at me confused and tilted his head to the side. He looked so cute.

I closed my eyes and searched inside for my power. I pictured it as a white-bluish orb. I shoved it into a black box in my mind and locked it up tight. I opened my eyes to a still very confused Edward. He opened his mouth to talk but I hesitantly put my finger on his lips to quieten him.

I waited for the voices but they didn't come. I ran quickly over to Alice and touched her face with the back of my hand. Nothing happened. I ran to Jasper and took his hand into mine.

"Hey Edward hit Emmett again" I called.

Before Emmett knew what was happening Edward hit him again at the back of the head. Emmett looked around dumbly and then he growled again and pounced on Edward. I felt nothing. Yes it worked.

"How did you do that?" I heard Rosalie ask me.

"I don't know. I just shoved my power into a little black box in my mind and locked it away" I said smiling.

"That's very cleaver Bella" said Carlisle cheerfully.

"I'm known to do things like that once in a while" I beamed at him.

"Let's see if you can use it again" he told me. His eyes were bright with curiosity; it was like he found a new lab specimen to examine. I walked over to Edward and Emmett. Emmett had Edward in a strangle hold but seeing that he didn't need to breath it was hopeless. Emmett let go of Edward as I approached him.

I closed my eyes and pictured the black box in my mind again and unlocked it. The white and blue orb popped out. I opened my eyes and took Edwards hand into my own. Voices of my family flooded into my head, only this time I was ready for them.

_**Shopping for Bella**_ I caught Alice's wicked thoughts. I let go of Edwards hand and the voices faded away. I sighed.

"Alice there is no way I'm going shopping" I said.

She looked shocked and then smiled at me evilly. "Are you sure about that?" she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

An: I love this chapter!! And if you love it too send me reviews:) Don't you love Bella's power it's so cool???


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know I left out many things. Number one how Bella looks, what is Edwards reaction to her and what is Charlie going to say. I'm getting there:) It's all here in this chapter whoohoo!!

Alecta

Chapter Eleven

BPOV

After reading Alice's mind I put my powers back in its little black box, there was no need for it in this moment in time. My new power seemed kind of dangerous and if not used properly I could really damage someone with it. I could use other peoples powers just by touching them and even after touching them their power stayed around for a while.

I looked around at the whole family but this time they were looking at me, not with shocked faces but in awe. Except Rosalie, she looked almost jealous. I looked over at Edward and he had the same look as his family.

"Bella?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said questionably.

"I think you should go look in the mirror" he said now looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I think of all the commotion that you never got a chance to look at yourself and neither did we" Emmett said. He had a mischievous grin on his face. Esme slapped his arm and walked towards me muttering something about Emmett's poor manners. She led me to her bathroom and told me to close my eyes. I looked at her and opened my mouth, she shook her head. The whole family was behind us now also in the bathroom. Esme moved me a few steps until we were standing in the middle of her gigantic bathroom.

"Now open your eyes Bella" she told me.

As soon as I opened my eyes I gasped. I was beautiful. My long once chocolate brown hair had faint red streaks in, just how it looked when I sat in the sun as a human. I still had a roundish face but with a more defined jaw line and softer features. My full lips were a little bit fuller and still had a dark tinge of red. I was paler than I use to be, which wasn't a surprise, but on my cheeks there was the slightest shade of pink. My once big brown eyes were still big but crimson red which kind of scared me. I knew that all the new vampires had red eyes when they are "born".

I looked at my body and at what I was wearing. Alice had put me in a tight black and red lace low v-neck top. I looked down at my cleavage. I had cleavage!! I heard snickers at the back of me and I smiled to as I noticed that I was still looking at my breasts. I smiled back sheepishly and looked back towards the mirror.

I had curves too!! They flowed nicely into my hips that looked like a size one. I was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged my hips nicely and forming a nice looking butt. I smiled at that too. Being a vampire had its advantages and I liked them. I had an urge to go shopping to see what else would look good on me but shivered at that thought and pushed it out of my mind. There was no way that I was going to become an Alice.

"I look…" I stuttered. I couldn't find a word to say in my shocked state.

"You're a hot mamma!" Emmett burst out. He got hit across the head again by both Rose and Edward.

"Ow, I was just telling her the truth" he complained. Rosalie glared at him and he cowered away from her not wanting to get hit again.

I laughed and blushed. Wait I blushed. I groaned.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked me a little bit too over protective.

"I still can blush!" I grumbled and stamped my foot. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. This was something that I wanted to get rid of, but instead I had to bring it over to my next life too.

Edward laughed "And I thought I was going to miss that. It must be one of your strongest traits that you brought with you" he laughed. I grumbled again and Edward still laughed.

"You know it's not a bad thing Bella, you look more human than any of us" Carlisle assured me with a smile. I smiled weakly back at him. He reminded me so much of my own father who always looked on the bright side of most things. I was being embraced by Edward when I suddenly realised that Charlie still existed.

"Charlie!" I said loudly. I wiggled myself out of Edward's arms and looked at the whole family panicked. They all looked at me with sad eyes and I knew that something was wrong. The rest of the family walked out of the bathroom except Edward, Alice and Carlisle.

Edward put one arm around my waist and led me to the bedroom sitting me on the bed.

"Bella the whole town including Charlie thinks you are dead" Alice said softly but I heard it. My eyes flew open and a stood up quickly walking to the other side of the room and looked out of the window wall. The forest looked scary at night.

"When did I supposedly die?" I asked casually but it hurt me inside to know that I would never be able to talk to my family ever. I knew that it was something that I had to give up, but not this soon. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"You "died" on the first day of your change, so that would be Friday. Today is Monday morning" Carlisle said calmly.

It was still dark outside so it had to be in the early hours of the morning.

"How?" the sadness was drifting away from me. This was what I wanted, I knew that I had to give up my old life and now it was gone.

"Edward was driving you home from the dance and the car crashed and both of you burnt in the explosion" I looked at Edward shocked. Edward was also dead to the public. At least I didn't "die" alone. I just hoped that Charlie and my mother weren't going to do anything irrational to each other seeing that I wasn't there anymore. I was sad that I lost my family but I gained another one in its place that loved me just as much.

I had a caring mother, compassionate father, two shop-aholic sisters, two brothers that I could now beat the shit out of and a great boyfriend that will love me for eternity. Edward died for me, in a way of speaking. Even if he was already dead that showed me more than enough that he loved me.

"Your Aston Martin" I gasped. I saw pain flash over his face and he sighed. He walked towards me, placing his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "I would do anything for you, even purposely crash my favourite car. I love you Bella" he kissed me again and I smiled.

"But you loved that car second to me" I said in his shoulder.

"But I love you even more" he breathed in my hair.

I reached up towards Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards me. I pushed my lips against his and his lips parted. I heard footsteps and the sound of a door closing. At least this family knew when to leave people alone.

"So how does it feel to be dead?" he smiled against my lips.

"Spectacular" I breathed in his sweet smell and kissed him even deeper.

_**Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful**_

Tip toe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
And you never knew

_**(Sing for Absolution- Muse)**_

AN: I hope that sums it all up for you. I was thinking of ending the story here but I just couldn't do it. So more chapters are coming as soon as they can… and keep sending me your great reviews!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So it's very obvious that I didn't end the story now. I have such a lot to write about so I have decided to continue… Yay!!

Chapter Twelve 

BPOV

Edward and I went downstairs when Alice was running towards us and moving me towards her room. I tried to say something but I held my tongue. I knew what was happening. Edward gave me a sympathetic look and ran downstairs to join his family. I was very surprised when Alice threw a jeans and a tank top at me. Normally it was something flashy.

"We are going hunting" she said as I took off my previous clothes and put on the jeans and top. I realised that I was feeling hungry or thirsty or what ever it was that vampires felt. I followed Alice downstairs and into the waiting arms of Edward. We stepped out into the cool night air. I thought that I would feel cold but I felt exactly the same that I had when I was inside.

Edward was looking at me with intense eyes. I blushed and looked away. I was still very angry that I could blush. Edward smiled and pulled me closer towards him placing his lips on the hollow of my thought. I felt shivers go down my spine and I sighed.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight and that blush on your face adds to that" Edward breathed on my neck. I smiled and pushed him away gently, growling softly. He looked shocked and then broke into my favourite crooked smile.

"Our little baby is growing up Jasper" Emmett faked a cry on Jaspers shoulder. "She growled for the first time" Emmett said with a fake cry, Jasper smiled and leant on Emmett and now also pretending to cry.

"What will we do? We can't let her out of the house or that ugly Edward Cullen boy will take her away from us" Jasper cried.

I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Edward and he didn't look too amused. I looked in Jasper and Emmett's direction and smiled at Edward. He caught on. We both crouched and pounced. Edward tackled Emmett to the ground and I was on top of Jasper, growling playfully.

Jasper's shocked expressing was hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward was still wrestling with Emmett. Alice and Rosalie were laughing, Alice actually on the floor. Esme and Carlisle were smiling, watching their children play.

I got off of Jasper and helped him up. He was also laughing now as we all watched Edward and Emmett wrestle each other.

"You and Edward run fast. Except Edward is just a little bit faster" Jasper said. Jasper suddenly went ridged and his eyes went pitch black. I followed his gaze and found myself staring at Jake, Sam, Paul, Quill and Mike standing just in-front of the forest. They were half naked and their clothes were ripped so they were probably in their werewolf form. A stench hit my nostrils and my nose crinkled. Now I know how much Edward couldn't stand the smell of werewolf. It was disgusting.

"Bella?" I heard Jakes voice.

I heard a roar and Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all standing in front of me, blocking my view of my old friends. I pushed past Emmett and Jasper and walked toward Jake. I could see that they were shocked that I was even coming towards them. I felt someone pull my arm.

"No I have to go and talk to them" I told Edward. He shook his head and then sighed knowing that I have made up my mind and there was no way that he could change it.

"Cullen you broke the treaty!" roared Jacob. I could see that he was loosing control and soon was going to change.

"Would you have wanted me to die Jacob?" I asked him, I was angry now. For some reason all this anger just flowed into me and I couldn't help but let it out. Jacob looked hurt and the rest of the pack looked shocked, all except for Mike who was smiling.

"No Bella of course not…" he stuttered.

"Well that's what you did. You couldn't control yourself and you attacked me. Does this ring a bell Jacob?" I asked, my voice cold. Edward looked at me like I was mad, but he had a smile on his face. He was happy that I was angry with Jacob.

"I didn't mean to Bella, it was that leeches fault" he didn't look at me when he said that.

"Well it was the leeches that saved me or else I would have been dead" my voice had now lost all emotion.

"But they broke the treaty" it was now Mike that spoke.

"Don't come with your treaty bull shit, Jacob over here broke it when he attacked Edward and you and Paul broke it even further when you attacked my brothers!" I screamed at him. Mike looked shocked. He hasn't even been with the Quilites for a month and he is talking about the treaty like he made it. Jacob now came towards me his eyes were sad.

"Bella I didn't mean to hurt to" he said softly.

"I know Jake but you did and now I have become something that you hate because of that" I said just as soft.

"I could never hate you" he looked shocked at that thought.

"But you hate my kind" I said defensively.

With that last words he left, Paul and Quill following him. I was sad that I did that to my best friend but now we have become enemies and I had to face that.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_  
(How to save a life- The Fray)

I waited for Mike and Sam to leave but they didn't. I looked at Mike and remembered that I wanted to ask him how he became a werewolf. It was not everyday that a boy that you knew for almost two years and annoyed you for most of those years become werewolves, so there was much questioning to be asked.

"Mike, how, why are you a werewolf?" the question didn't come out that well but at least I asked it.

"That is a long story Bella" he sighed.

"I have an eternity" I smiled at him.

AN: We are finally going to know Mike's story!!! You know the drill guys REVIEWS!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Yes, yes I know I have been very bad… I haven't posted chapters in a long time and I'm really sorry. I wont make excuses cause I know you don't wanna hear them…

Alecta

Chapter Thirteen

_**I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see  
(Forsaken- Disturbed & Korn)**_

BPOV

Mike and Sam sat across Esme and Carlisle in the living room. Edward and I sat in the love seat to the left of them. There was an uncomfortable silence between the four vampires and the two controlled werewolves. Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett stuck to our previous engagement and went hunting. Emmett had to be dragged into the forest by all three of them so he wouldn't attack Sam and Mike.

Edward tensed up and started to growl. I looked at him curiously. His eyes were black as the night and full of anger. He stared at Mike with downright abhorrence.

"I will rip your filthy little mind out if you think that again" Edward snarled at Mike.

Mike tensed up. I could see the blue veins underneath his light skin pumping dark blood. He started to shake uncontrollably as a loud growl erupted in his chest. Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder, no doubt telling him to calm down with their mind connection.

"Edward that is no way to treat our guests" Esme scolded him.

Edward opened his mouth to protest but I shook my head, there was no need for petty arguments right now. He looked away from me slightly ashamed but still hatred flared into his onyx pupils.

"I'm sorry" he said politely. I squeezed his hand tightly.

Esme was now smiling apologetically at Mike and Sam. I could see that she wrinkled her nose a bit. The smell was a bit overwhelming. The smell of wet dog mixed with a garbage can clung to senses, and was stamped into my memory.

"So Mike could you please tell us your story" Carlisle said out of the blue. I forgot about the whole reason why they were here in the first place. Edwards hand shifted from mine and he placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. Sometimes this boy was too over protective.

"Well where should I start?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well I guess from the beginning" I said like it was obvious.

"Um, ok" he stuttered. I saw a blush rise to his face. He didn't look at me in the eyes. I wonder what he was thinking. What had made him blush? I would have to ask Edward later on.

"My mother was married to someone else before my father, well step-father. I'm not originally a Newton. My real father was the Alpha in a pack down in L.A where my we use to live before she married my step-father." Mike looked like he was calling up bad memories of his past.

"My father got killed when I was four years old by a coven of vampires. They were hunting in the city and my father was alone, he fought them but…" he stopped looking up at me. His eyes were searching. It was like he was only talking to me, like there weren't any other people in the room.

He started to shake hysterically again.

The memories must still hurt. I didn't know how he could sit in a house full of vampires when the same kind that was sitting four feet away from him killed his own father. I couldn't imagine what I would do in that situation. What I wouldn't do was more the question. He had such will power when he had only been a werewolf for more than a week.

I admired that and by the look on Sam's face I could see that he did too.

Mike took a deep breath.

"I was late to change" he continued. "It came close to graduation. I didn't know what was going on but when it happed it was painful. I couldn't stay in the house I couldn't face my mother, to remind her of my father" his voice was almost a whisper.

"Charlie" the tiniest whisper came from my lips.

Edwards head turned towards me, his head slightly tilted to the side. I shook my head not wanting him to know that I felt a little bit of regret of leaving my father behind. I knew if he heard what I said he would be angry with me. No not with me, himself.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I was running in the woods when I bumped into Sam and the rest of the pack, they took me in and I have been with them ever since" he smiled.

Sam was smiling too. He looked at the clock on the wall and then looked over at me. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Carlisle" he said.

"Yes Sam I know we have to talk about the treaty" Carlisle's voice serious.

"Each of us broke the treaty, but we can't let you live here anymore without someone getting suspicious. Bella has been declared dead" I shivered at his last word.

"That's why we are moving at the end of the week, sooner if we can" Carlisle said calmly.

Edward, Esme and I looked at him surprised. By the looks on everyone's face Carlisle just made the decision. I didn't want to move I like Forks. All my happy memories that I didn't want to forget were here.

Charlie was here.

Moving was a hard step for me. I was too tied down by my memories that I couldn't move on. I had to do this though; I had no choice in the matter. To the people in Forks I was dead, I was a memory. I was a memory that would soon be forgotten in a year or two. Was I stupid to hold onto my memories when I could create the present? Why hold onto memories when they would just be stuffed into a box at the back of your mind?

I could make new memories, I had an eternity with Edward to look forward to and that was worth all the memories that I possessed.

"Thank you Carlisle" Sam said standing up. Nether of them intended to shake hands. Mike stood up and smiled at me and I gave him a warm smile back. They walked out the front door and ran off into the night.

"So were we off to?" I asked Carlisle.

"Denali" Edward answered.

_**And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going**__**cascading...**_

_**(Vampires will never hurt you- My Chemical Romance)**_

And that people is chapter thirteen. I hope you enjoyed it. Give me some R&R I would really appreciate it.

Mwah luv ya guys…


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry guys but this is the second last chapter, and the epilogue will come really soon.**

**Last time on Forever Night…**

"_**So were we off to?" I asked Carlisle.**_

"_**Denali" Edward answered.**_

Chapter Fourteen

EPOV

It was three days after Sam and Mike visited us, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett weren't back yet from their hunt. I had a feeling that they were doing more than just hunting. I guess they needed some time away from all the people in the house. Bella and I were sitting on the sofa downstairs watching T.V. He legs were draped over my lap and my hand placed on her leg, my thumb rubbing circles on thigh. I liked that we could be this close without me wanting to kill her.

"I wonder when Alice is coming back, I don't want to admit it but I actually need to go shopping for my own clothes, I can't keep wearing Esme's" Bella said told me like it was a secret. I laughed and kissed her forehead, Bella could be so adorable.

"She should be back soon" I said.

As soon as the word came out of my mouth the front door banged open. The four of us looked at an excited Alice. In her mind was a vision of us meeting with the Denali coven. So many thoughts were running through her mind from shopping to seeing Kate again. I blocked her out.

"Yay we are going to see Katie" she squeaked.

"A bit late on the subject aren't you?" Bella teased. Alice looked at her with a big smile on her face. I saw in her mind Alice pulling Bella through the shops in Denali with bags and bags of clothes. Bella's wish was going to come true. I had a feeling that Bella was using her powers on me because her eyes narrowed at Alice.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett came through the door looking harassed. I saw Emmett sniff the air and he gave a low growl.

"They are gone a long time ago" I assured him. He smiled sheepishly and took Rosalie's hand and led the way up to their bedroom. Once again I had to block out the thoughts of Emmett and Rosalie sex-escapades kind of disgusting the mental images that I briefly saw. Didn't they have enough on their extended hunting trip. Damn this power to hell.

I looked next to me but Bella wasn't there anymore. She was chatting excitedly with Alice about something. I had a feeling that Bella was just being like that for Alice's sake. I knew that she secretly regretted having to move from her new home. She hasn't even been here for more than two years and now she has to move. I had a feeling that Bella wasn't going to like Alaska because of the snow. I chuckled under my breath. Silly Bella.

Carlisle spoke to me in his mind_**. I think we should take Bella before we leave on a hunt we don't want her to be hungry when we arrive.**_ I nodded. Bella's last hunt was really interesting. She took down two deer all by herself, her moves even better than Carlisle's cunning moves. Bella's instinct looked so natural like it was a part of her and that scared me a bit. She was so intone with herself. She has learnt how to almost fully control her powers with the help of Carlisle and I.

"Bella" I called. She was at my side in a second. I liked this Bella she was fast. I smiled looking at her body more than I should have. She gave me a knowing look and gently kissed me on the lips. My lips tingled for a brief moment. Damn she still had a hold over me.

"We are going hunting" I told her and took her hand. As soon as we were outside I started into a run, not letting go of her hand. Bella kept up with me easily and I smiled at that thought. I sped up a bit letting go of her hand, she followed me effortlessly. I smiled and she smiled back a huge grin on her beautiful face, her new red eyes full of love.

I slowed down at the smell of blood. It was human blood. I saw Bella come to a sudden stop and I stopped too. I was hoping that she wouldn't smell the blood. There was a soft childlike whimper somewhere in the forest. Bella ran full speed towards the sound before I could get to her. This was not good at all.

BPOV

I smelt something in the air and my stomach turned. I stopped suddenly sniffing in the air. Edward stopped too, there was a look of worry on his face. This was a different smell, a wickedly familiar smell of rust and salt that hung around in the air. There was a small whimper. It sounded like a small child and I couldn't help but feel some kind of emotion flow over me. For some strange reason it called to me and in a flash I was running to meet it. Edward was following behind me fast, catching up really quickly.

I stopped when I came into a very small clearing. There lay a small girl, around the age of seven broken on the floor, blood laying like a puddle all around her. I was amazed that her blood didn't call to me like it did to Edward and the rest of my family. She looked so fragile there on the floor. She was crying softly. There were three huge gashes across her chest that looked like bear claws.

I heard Edward behind me gasp and hold his breath. He looked at me questionably like I was going to attack this poor little child. "Don't worry she doesn't smell as appetising as a bear" I smiled. He looked at me shocked. I could see that he was struggling to keep his composure. I looked down at the little girl again. She didn't notice that we were here. She reminded me of myself when I was close to a near death state only a week ago. I had to help her, she needed Carlisle's help.

"Edward run ahead and tell Carlisle that I'm bringing her in, and warn the family" I told calmly. It was weird that I was so calm in a situation like this. Edward gave me a longing look and then rushed off towards the house. I scooped up the tiny girl in my arms. To me she weighed like a feather. I ran as fast as I could to the house.

I barged into the house with the little girl still in my arms. Carlisle hurried to get his medical bag while I placed her on the island in the kitchen table like he told me to. He came back checking over the girls wounds. She was now bleeding profusely, mumbling the same name over and over again but I couldn't catch what it was.

Carlisle looked up at me "Bella how can you stand the blood, you are a new vampire?" he asked.

"I don't know, human blood smells the same to me as it did when I was a human" I said. I was happy that her blood didn't call to me. Carlisle nodded and continued to work on the little child. He looked up at me with a look of sadness on his face.

"She wont live through the night" he sighed.

"Couldn't we change her?" I asked. But I had a feeling that we couldn't do such a thing without some serious consequences.

"It's not that easy Bella, we have a treaty to keep, Sam would not let us leave alive if he found out" he said. I could see that he was acing inside. He wanted to help the little girl as much as I did, even more.

"Well then he wont find out because we will be on our way to Denali before they notice that she is gone" I said confidently.

"Would it work?" he asked me. I shrugged. At that moment Alice walked into the kitchen her once topaz eyes were now pitch black. She looked at me a little enviously, I had an idea why. She was holding her breath trying to keep in control. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Don't worry this will work" she assured us.

**I know that this chapter is short and I'm really sorry. I wanted the last chapter and the epilogue to be long so I couldn't put everything in. I'm putting up another voting poll up again…**

**You guys know the deal R&R I need some love lol:)**

**Alecta**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey you guys I have good news and even better news. The good news is that this is NOT the last chapter of Forever Night but the even better news is that there will be a sequel. YaY!! It will only come later on but the wait is always the best. I had to get some inspiration to write this chapter and I want to thank one person in particular. The Midnights Sun I want to thank you for your brilliant idea. Thank you, thank you, thank you… and to all of my readers I thank you too without you this story would have never happened.**

**Previously in FN- "Would it work?" he asked me. I shrugged. At that moment Alice walked into the kitchen her once topaz eyes were now pitch black. She looked at me a little enviously, I had an idea why. She was holding her breath trying to keep in control. I smiled at her and she smiled back.**

"**Don't worry this will work" she assured us. **

Chapter Fifteen 

_**Play ground school bell rings again**_

_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello.**_

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I'll know I'll wake from this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**_

_**Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry…**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello**_

_**I am sill here all that's left of yesterday**_

(Hello- Evanescence)

"Bella!" I heard Edwards voice call angrily from the lounge where the rest of the family was sitting. They were all waiting, wondering what we were going to do about the girl. No doubt they heard that she wouldn't live for more than a few hours. I looked at Carlisle and Alice and they shrugged. I pursed my lips together in an annoyed fashion. Couldn't Edward see that I was particularly busy with very important matters here? And why was he shouting at me like I was some little child that did something naughty?

I followed Alice towards the sitting room after taking one last look of the poor girl that lay on the kitchen table. She was so small, so fragile that it hurt me to see her in such anguish.

Emmett and Rosalie sat on the sofa watching as I walked into the room. Esme was sitting on the arm of the chair that Jasper sat in. they all looked at me. But the only person that I really had eyes for was my angry vampire boyfriend that stood in front of me, his expression was dangerous.

"I saw what you are going to do so don't even think of doing it" Edward said before I could ask him what his problem was. Sometimes I think that this man had constant PMS because everything that he didn't like would anger him.

I gave him a bemused look. "What are you talking about Edward, I'm not going to do anything" I said confused by his accusation that I didn't even know about. Then it hit me that Alice must have had a vision of me doing this particular thing. I ignored Edward and turned to face Alice.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

She looked from me to Edward questionably. No doubt there was an unspeakable conversation going on between them because he suddenly burst out. "Alice you cant tell her that!" he shouted at her. Jasper moved in front of Alice protectively, growling at Edward. Edward challenged him with an even louder growl crouching low and ready to attack. I was afraid. I have never seen Edward in this state since his family voted against him when we were all deciding about my change.

"Edward keep your voice down we can all hear you" scolded Esme. He looked at Esme apologetically but he did not lower his voice. "Alice you know that it is against the treaty. We have already changed Bella. We can't, change some random girl that we don't even know!" he ran his fingers through his hair growling. He walked towards the dark oak dining room table and leant against it. I had a feeling that the rest of the family wasn't hearing the whole story. Edward wouldn't get so angry unless there was real danger in the situation or it involved someone really important.

"Alice what is it" I asked her.

"I saw the girl being changed" she said. Edward looked at her with such loathing that I never knew that he could possess. I couldn't hold my glee I started to smile. This little girl wasn't going to die. It felt like a big weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Ok well then lets do this, Carlisle we need to get ready" I said to Carlisle in the kitchen. I was going to walk to the kitchen when Alice said.

"Carlisle isn't going to change her" I turned around.

"But then who is?" I asked now really confused. Carlisle changed mostly everyone in this room. He was the only one out of all of them who wouldn't be defeated by the lust for blood. Alice looked at Edward. He shook his head. "By you" she said silently.

At that moment Edwards roar was so loud that it hurt my ears. He grabbed the dining room table that he was leaning against and threw it against the wall. The beautiful wooden table crashed against the wall with a loud noise and shattered into a million pieces.

"Bella will not become a monster!" he shouted.

The whole family had a look of shock on their faces. Carlisle came out of the kitchen to see what Edward broke this time. I walked up to Edward cautiously and grabbed his head with my strong grip. I made him look at me but his eyes didn't want to.

"Look at me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" he didn't move his eyes one bit. His chest was heaving with anger and his eyes were as black as the night. I was standing on my toes, trying to make my eyes level with his.

"Look at me" I pleaded.

His beautiful eyes slid onto mine but he still had so much anger in them.

"Edward this is not your choice. Do you really want the blood of an innocent girl on your hands, on your family's hands when we could actually save her" I said as calmly as I could. Edward was being irrational.

"Bell you don't understand what you are getting yourself into. We don't even know the girl. For what we know she could be the offspring of one of those dogs and then what will we do then? We can't break the new treaty that we just built three days ago" he said, his voice a bit higher than mine.

"No you don't understand Edward. This is a chance to save this little girls life." I said still looking into his eyes. "And besides I'm not part of the Cullen family. The treaty simply states that if any Cullen changes a human, it didn't say anything about me now did it?" I said smiling.

Edward wasn't smiling at all. In-fact he was even angrier than he was earlier on. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Yes Isabella _Swan_ you are right. You are not part of this family" he voice was cold and menacing. He pulled my hands away from his face and they dropped limply at my sides. He walked past me and I didn't turn around. I heard a door slam loudly just at the same time my dead heart was ripped out.

I stood there waiting for the tears to come but they didn't. They wouldn't flow, which made me want to cry even more. I sunk into my own world again, the world that I vowed I wouldn't go back to after Edward left last time. But I couldn't control myself, I couldn't control the emotions that was spilling out of me, driving me from my sanity.

Jaspers waves of emotion just went straight through me and I crumbled to the floor, my whole world crashing around me. I looked around at the vampires that stood in front of me. There was care and sympathy written all over their faces. I could see that what Edward said hurt them too. No! I wasn't going back to that world. Even if Edward didn't consider me as anything I still had family. I was still part of this family, Edward or no Edward. I couldn't do this again. I just couldn't go through with this, not ever again. He wasn't the only person that I love in this family, and he wasn't the only vampire that loved me. Then I did something that I thought that I would never do in my whole entire existence.

_I said goodbye to Edward Cullen._

_**I do I know not what, and fear to find**_

_**Mine eye too great a flatterer for my mind.**_

_**Fate, show thy force: ourselves we do not owe;**_

_**What is decreed, must be: and be this so.**_

_**(William Shakespeare- Twelve Night)**_

**AN: So another juicy twist in the story, and it's short I know… Edward just gave Bella the cold shoulder without a second glance. Bella has decided that she was still part of the family no matter what he thinks. Could their love prevail? Is this just one Edwards PMS days? Tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey my faithful readers thanks so much for reading and reviewing here is the next chapter!**

_**Last time on FN- **__**. I couldn't do this again. I just couldn't go through with this, not ever again. He wasn't the only person that I love in this family, and he wasn't the only vampire that loved me. Then I did something that I thought that I would never do in my whole entire existence.**_

_**I said goodbye to Edward Cullen.**_

Chapter Sixteen

_**Once more I'll say goodbye to you**_

_**Things happen but we don't really know why**_

_**If it's suppose to be like this **_

_**Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Torn apart by the seams of my dreams turn the tears**_

_**I'm not feeling this situation**_

_**Run away try to find that safe place you can hide**_

_**The best place to be when you feeling like…**_

_**(Bullet for my Valentine- All these things I hate)**_

EPOV

I didn't know why I was so angry, why the thought of Bella changing that little girl would make me act like that. I didn't want Bella to become a monster but she was more humane than all of us put together. No wonder Alice was jealous of her because she couldn't smell human blood the way that we could. That vision of Alice's is what scared me the most. I couldn't stop it as it played though my mind. As Bella bit into the small girl, injecting venom into her was more anguish than my sanity could hold. The past three days with Bella was the best that I have ever had in my existence. I didn't have to treat her like a delicate piece of china that would break at any second. We did things that I wouldn't even dream of when she was human.

She was still Bella and I loved her more than anything else in the world. But that look on her face when I opened my mouth and said something so stupid that I wish that I could go back in time and take it all back. Make her understand that I was angry about what she was about to do and not with her, I could never be angry with an angel.

I was now sitting on my couch in mine and Bella's room. I slammed the bedroom door too hard that it flew off its hinges. The music was blaring in my ears and my eyes were closed. I knew that the little girls change was going to be soon. I didn't want to hear her screams it would remind me too much of Bella's change, the way she had to suffer. She didn't have a choice when I changed her, I chose her fate and I was selfish enough to steal her soul. I was the one to damn her to this eternity of night.

I got up from the couch and walked to the door. All I had to do was apologise for being so selfish when it was obvious that Bella wanted to save the life of that poor girl. I could see that Bella loved her new life, why she did I could never understand. She had become something that I had tried to keep her away from for too long.

I walked down the stairs and looked around for the family, they were no where to be seen. I heard the sound of the girl withering in pain and the sound of her uneven breathing. The smell of her blood called to me like the devil coming to collect my soul. I held my breath not wanting to slip. I didn't want to disappoint my family.

"Bella are you ready to do this" Carlisle asked from the kitchen.

"I don't think anyone is ever ready for this" she replied in a nearly dead voice that I hardly recognised as her own. I smiled to myself as I sat down on the couch, Bella was right about that. Some of the splinters of the broken table was scattered at my feet making me feel even guiltier than I already did. I would have to apologise to Esme too but that can wait for later.

I didn't want to go into the kitchen and watch how the love of my life was going to take away an innocent soul.

_**Oh are you finally done with your mood swing Edward?**_ I heard Alice's mind as she walked gracefully into the room. I gave her a look that would make most humans, even vampires flinch but Alice stood her ground. She was very angry.

_**I can't believe she wouldn't let me have a go at him! He hurt Bella again**_…Emmett's voice came into my head.

"You stopped Emmett from having a go at me" I asked Alice.

"And Jasper, Rosalie, myself and even Esme. We are all angry with you Edward how could you do this to Bella when her wounds are still so fresh from the last time you left her? Now you go and pull a stunt like this" she said angrily her voice more in a growl than anything else.

"I was angry. I didn't want Bella to become a monster, something like me, not her" I said keeping my tone low.

"Bella can make her own decisions Edward. She is strong, stronger than she even knows" there was a piercing scream and both Alice and I looked towards the kitchen. We rushed towards the door. Carlisle was trying to calm the little girl; he picked her up and walked with her past us and up stairs towards one of the spare rooms. Bella was leaning over the kitchen sink spitting out the blood of the girl distastefully. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, she took a sip and gargled the water in her mouth and spat out the reddish liquid into the sink.

"That is disgusting" she said. She froze when she saw me. I was next to her in a second holding her in my arms. Bella's whole body went stiff.

"Bella I'm sorry I overreacted like that. I didn't mean to say anything that I said it just slipped out of my mouth, I wasn't thinking at all" I said with all the love that I possessed for her. She pulled out of my grasp but didn't turn around to face me. Her face was hidden and her back facing towards me.

"It seems like Mr Perfect isn't so perfect after all, though seeing that I'm not considered as family in this house it's not my place to judge" she said in the same dead voice that I heard earlier on. I looked at her in astonishment trying not to believe the words that came out of her mouth. Since when did Bella ever say something so hurtful?

"Alice could you please help me pack my things for when we go to Denali and we need to find some clothes for the girl she is covered in blood" Bella asked Alice. Alice's face lit up and she smiled joyfully.

I felt like my whole world crumbled before me as I watch it burned to the ground. Bella was angry with me; she didn't want to even look at me. I hurt her again and this time I had a feeling that she wouldn't forgive me soon.

APOV

"It seems like Mr Perfect isn't so perfect after all, though seeing that I'm not considered as family in this house it's not my place to judge" Bella's voice came out so sad that it hurt me. The look on her face was so heartbreaking. If she could cry I knew she would be.

I saw the look on Edwards face as the words came out of her mouth. He was shocked that Bella could say something as hurtful as that.

"Alice could you please help me pack my things for when we go to Denali and we need to find some clothes for the girl she is covered in blood" Bella asked me, her eyes pleading with me.

I could see that she just wanted to get away. I smiled happily. Bella wanted my help I could see that she wanted to talk with me.

I took her hand and lead her away from Edward as we walked into my and Jaspers room she pulled me into a solid hug and broke down into a silent, tearless sob.

I had could see that she couldn't live without Edward and he without Bella. I had to come up with a plan for Bella to forgive him but what?

**AN: Yes its short I know but there wasn't much to write in this chapter because I wanted to get straight to Alice's plan to get Edward and Bella back together. Yay the girl is changed and there will be a chappie about her and who she is.**

**L8r luvs Alecta.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey you guys… I haven't updated in a long, long time and I know I don't update as much as I use to but with school (which sucks) and my constant Facebooking which you guys should really try I can never get anything done, so sorry here is the new chappie. I hope that you still like my story and give me the great reviews that I received before. Anyway hope that you enjoy this…**

**Facebook website- (If you can get it)**

**Alecta**

_**Previously in Forever Night…**_

_**I had could see that she couldn't live without Edward and he without Bella. I had to come up with a plan for Bella to forgive him but what?**_

Chapter Seventeen

_**Somewhere far away from here**_

_**I saw stars, stars that I could reach yeah.**_

_**It was a midnight, a silent Twilight…**_

_**You make the sound of pulling heaven down…**_

**(Blue October)**

"We have to get out of here now" Alice said bounding into the room where we kept the child. It was only her second day of transformation and already her screaming was killing me slowly inside.

Carlisle, who was sitting in the chair next to the bed checking the pulse rate of the tiny thing lying on the bed and I with the child in my arms trying to calm her down.

"Why do we have to go so urgent?" I asked her.

She knew that the plan was to leave tomorrow when the girl was fully changed so that it wouldn't be a complete inconvenience to us. Alice shook her head.

"The werewolf's know we have her, they are one of their kin" she said.

My heart started to race inside of my mind seeing that I didn't posses one anymore. How could this happen? Now Jacob would be even angrier with me seeing that I changed one of his.

This couldn't be happening. Just when I thought my life would have gotten better it hasn't. My greatest wish came true which but now I couldn't be with the only one that I would ever love because of the stupid mistake that I made.

Well done Isabella Swan.

"When are they coming?" Carlisle asked as calmly as possible but I could hear the strain in his voice and the grinding of his teeth.

"Tomorrow at this time, they are going to come from the forest" said Alice sunk to the floor crying. She must have seen something terrible. I climbed off of the bed and walked over to comfort her. Where was Jasper? He was always by her side when she had a vision.

I remembered then that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went hunting with Edward for preparations for tomorrow's journey. Edward and I haven't spoken to each other once since our fight and I had to admit that I was missing him.

"We will leave as soon as…" just as I touched Alice's bare shoulder and a shock of darkness flew through my body and a cloud of black covered my eyes. I started to panic as I couldn't see anything anymore. All I could feel was Alice's frail body under my touch; she was shaking just as much as I was.

_Vision- There was werewolves everywhere around the front garden of the Cullen house. Jacob particularly stood out of the crowd of them because he wasn't yet transformed, but I could see by the tension in his shoulders that he was trying his hardest not to. His face was pasty pale, with sweat running down from his temple and all the way down his neck. There was a roar that pierced the air as I stood there at the front door of the house._

_I saw Carlisle flash past me under the pale half moon and attack one of the werewolves on the side of me. This was the first time that I saw Carlisle so violent in my life. There were so many wolves that I couldn't even count them._

Where did they all come from?

_Edward was fighting two of them and three more tackled him down to the ground. His powerful roar hurt the inside of my sensitive ears. He threw them all off of him and backed away taking a attacking stance. The five werewolves all looked at him like some kind of demon, waiting for him to attack._

_It all came so suddenly all five of the spread out around Edward who growled at each one. Where was everyone why weren't they helping him? I saw Esme and Alice on the one side fighting off three werewolves and Emmett and Rosalie with four of their own._

I couldn't see Jasper or Carlisle anywhere.

_I saw myself I was fighting, pushing my way to get to Edward but I was being held back by Sam and Jacob in their werewolf form. _

Why were they holding me back?

_Edward was attacked by all five of the werewolves, each one tackling him from a different side. _The vision Bella and I screamed at the same time as I saw Edward get taken down._ They started to tear him apart each one of the sick dogs and a vicious smile on their faces. _I could feel the tears coming but they didn't fall.

_I was still being held back by Jacob and Sam, fighting to get away from them._

"_Let me go!" I screamed._

_They didn't listen; they started to pull me further and further away from Edward who was being shredded by those sadistic monsters._

I saw the human figure of Mike walk up to the fight. He carried a big bottle of something. I knew what it was the second he started throwing it all over Edward's mangled body.

No, no, no, no!

_Mike lit a match with a broad smile on his face. I saw the vision me turn her head away from the scene of Edwards body burning into a pile of ash. Rain started to fall from the blackened sky creating tears of sadness down my pale, cold, stone face. _

I felt like my whole body was lifted out of some kind of black hole and I felt myself shake uncontrollably. I was crying on something but I didn't know what because my eyes were closed. The images of Edward's death still flashing through my mind. I opened my eyes to a room full of vampires; strong arms were holding me to a hard chest.

I was crying dry tears.

Alice was standing next to me, her eyes wide with shock and complete sadness. Esme was standing next to Carlisle holding onto his shoulder tightly, the image of worry was planted on her face. Jasper was holding Alice trying to calm her down. Rosalie and Emmett were standing looking helpless at a loss of words.

I looked up into the eyes of Edward who had the ultimate worry written over his face. He held me even closer, not wanting to let go of me. It was like I was going to disappear right from out of his grip. His touch felt so familiar, all my worries of him hating me were thrown out of the window after I saw the look in his honey coloured eyes.

I held him close to me after the memories of Alice's vision came flooding into my memory. I cried a bit more, still holding onto him n an iron death grip. I want going to let him die. Not now, not after I just became something that I wanted for as long as I lived in Forks.

"Bella I'm not going to let this happen" he said softly in my ear. His sweet voice was like music to my ears.

He must have seen the vision as it ran through Alice's head.

"I know because we are leaving now" I said.

I looked over at Alice who nodded at me.

**AN: Sooo what do you think about that? Please give me all your great reviews I would really appreciate it. Tell me what you think of this chappie and give me some of your ideas on what I can do next for the following up sequel called What may come. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks guys for your reviews if I had enough time I would actually reply to each one of them but unfortunately I don't… Thanks again hope that you enjoy this chapter that is to come…. This is the last chapter and then the epilogue is still to come, don't forget that there will be a sequel after I finished Isabella of the Volturi which will be called Come What May… I finally finished Eclipse seeing that we get it sort of late here in S.A… I loved it and Stephanie really proved herself in this book I loved it… I won't say anything in here just in case some of you haven't read it, which you should and very soon…**

**Did you guys like it as much as I did? **

**My writing would never be as gr8 as hers big ups 2 Steph :)**

* * *

**Previously in Forever Night…**

"_**Bella I'm not going to let this happen" he said softly in my ear. His sweet voice was like music to my ears.**_

_**He must have seen the vision as it ran through Alice's head.**_

"_**I know because we are leaving now" I said.**_

_**I looked over at Alice who nodded at me.**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

_I have to block all thoughts of you _

_So I don't lose my head_

_They calling like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

_Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone_

_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home…_

_Hate me today, hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me (Blue October)_

Everything was packed, we just took the necessities that were needed and the rest we would get in Denali. I was in the back seat of Edwards Volvo with the little girl on my lap. Her head rested on my chest as I tried to soothe her pain. Alice sat in the front seat while Edward drove at his usual fast speed. The child screamed again and I saw Edwards knuckles tighten against the leather steering wheel.

After last night Edward and I didn't have a proper chance to speak and the tension between us was very uptight. Jasper couldn't handle being within a room without saying that our tension was making him grow absolutely crazy.

"_Just sort it out will you two, this girls emotions are already more than enough to handle" he said grudgingly as we were packing all our things into the cars._

I felt really sorry for Jasper at times. I couldn't even imagine how having a power like that would feel and personally I wouldn't want to know.

It was only the second day of the girl's transformation and I could already see the physical changes in her appearance. Her long black hair was glossy and the dark tan to her skin was getting pale until it would become like the rest of my family.

I wonder what this girl was actually doing on our side of the treaty line. She was obviously from the Reservation down in La-push. This was absolutely strange that she would be so far away from home seeing how small she was. The pack wouldn't have let her come here to this side of _our_ world…

"Alice I never asked you how the Werewolves were able to know that we changed this little girl" I stated to Alice, breaking the silence. The only thing that could be heard in the background was the small whimpers of the child on my lap.

Edward kept his eyes unnaturally on the road and I knew that he was listening into the conversation.

Alice waited for a few seconds before she spoke. "This little girl's name is Elisabeth, she was kidnapped a few months ago" she said in a soft voice.

I looked at her, how could she know that information?

"How do you know this?" I asked her confused.

"I only noticed her when we cleaned her up. Her face has been in the papers a few months back. This is Billy Blacks niece's daughter and Jacobs's cousin. In the vision that I saw of the _dogs_ coming up to attack the house, they picked up yours and Edwards scent around her puddle of blood and assumed that you of all people would never let an innocent girl die unless you had to" she sighed and leaned her head against the window.

"I should have just left her, then our whole family wouldn't be in trouble, all because of me" I was feeling guilty now and watched as the tiny figure in my arms shivered slightly against my cold body. I tucked the blanket that I brought with tighter around her body.

I don't think that I could ever do something so inhuman as leave a little helpless child to die in the forest.

"But you didn't Bella and that's what makes you more humane than each and everyone of us in this family" Edward said out of the blue.

I could see that his eyes were watching me through the rear view mirror. I wonder how long he was actually staring at me for. I couldn't face him just yet; I couldn't cave in and let him believe that what he did back in Forks was acceptable by me, which it wasn't.

I sighed and rubbed the sides of my temples with two fingers. This stress was all building up and soon I wasn't going to be able to take it anymore. I was a new vampire not even a week old. I had the strangest powers known in the vampire history and the most insane one was that I was immune to the smell of blood the way that it affected a normal vampire.

What kind of sick joke was someone playing on me? I was already not normal when I was still human, but now I was super abnormal to say the least.

What kind of vampire can't smell human blood? It was the one thing that most of them craved and there were some like my family who fought the blood craving but they still had it, it was still apart of them.

"Bella" Alice called my name, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Mmm…?" I asked.

She had a strange frown on her face and turned around in her seat to face me. Edward was looking at me through the mirror, his eyes only occasionally glancing at the road. Alice glanced at me curiously; I could see that she was thinking at what kind of question she was going to ask me. I saw Edwards head nod from the corner of my eye and my eyes narrowed.

I hated it when they had their private mind conversations.

"Bella how does human blood smell to you now that you're a vampire?" she asked me.

So I guess that side of me didn't go too unnoticed to anyone. I wonder what they all thought about me being immune to human blood. Well not perfectly immune. It still smelt the same to me as when I was human but ten times stronger which was much worse.

"Well, it smells exactly the same as it did when I was still human but even stronger which gives me a sick feeling. That rust and salt smell just leaves a taste on my tongue which is sickening" I said truthfully.

I could taste the horrid taste in my mouth now and I felt like throwing up.

The look on Alice and Edwards's faces were incredulous and showed shock. I looked away from them and turned towards the window. I saw the many green meadows and farms with corn past the car window. I wasn't really concentrating on them; I just didn't want to see the look on their faces.

"Wait Bella are you telling me that human blood doesn't appeal to you at all, that it actually repulses you?" Edward asked me.

He turned his head in the seat to face me; the car never moved a centimetre from the road.

I nodded but didn't look into his eyes, my gaze was still wondering out of the window. There was no way that I was going to show either of them any of my real feelings on this matter. To any of the other vampires in our small coven they would see my strange power as a blessing, but to me this was a curse, a curse because I wasn't normal, I would never be normal because of this.

Elisabeth let out another piercing scream and I winced at the sound that filled my ears. How could I make a child suffer in the way that I put her through. Was I a monster to do this even if I did save her life?

"I'm so jealous of you, but look on the bright side you wont get temptations like we do" Alice said in a light happy voice.

I scowled and turned my gaze to her face. She looked perfect as usual but I could really see the slight jealousy that was in her eyes.

"I can always trust you to see the bright side of everything Alice" I smiled at her and she smiled back wide and beautiful.

We finally arrived in Denali and took some long road somewhere into a forest which was covered in snow. It was beautiful here; the sky was the same dull grey of that of Forks but it wasn't as mossy and the air as moist. Everything was in its perfect colour no green moss overtaking everything. We finally arrived in a town that was larger than Forks but I had the feeling that everyone still knew each other, right now friendly neighbours and lusting men were not my cup of tea.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alice asked me.

I nodded and looked out the car window, we were right in the middle of town and the darkness of the sky tumbled down from the heavens. It was late at night just like we planned. We were going to stay out of everyone way for a few years and Elisabeth would have to be taught control over her thirst. I didn't want to go back to school just when I got out. Give me ten years or so and I would be fine with it. Edward drifted into my mind once again; his presence wasn't forgotten at all in this long drive. I really wanted to be close to him but right now I couldn't forgive him, not so easily.

A beautiful house came into view and I gasped at the sight of it. It was huge, much bigger than the one back in Forks. The house was set in a "U" shape and three stories high. It had an old Tuscan look to it, in a dull creamy yellow. There were large windows placed around the house and I could see some of the interior. There were huge trees leading the drive way to the house, a large fountain of a woman stood in the middle of the round gravel driveway area. There was no water coming from it but I could picture how beautiful it would have been if it did. The front door was large and mahogany brown with a red stain glass window in it.

Esme really went out on this house; I wondered how the rest of the house looked like if this was only the outside.

Edward followed Emmett's huge jeep into a tunnel that leads to the underground parking. Already in the basement garage was a black sleek looking car that look like something that would belong to Rosalie and next to that stood two motor bikes each a different colour.

We climbed out of the car and I held Elizabeth in my hands. She thrashed in my arms as I tried to hold her still. It was nearly time for the transformation to be over and I was glad. Carlisle took her from me and walked up some stairs and opened a glass sliding door that lead into the house. I went to get my little possessions that I had from the back of Edwards's car but when I got there it was gone already. I pursed my lips and cursed Edward silently.

I heard a tinkle of laughter and I turned around to see Esme smiling at me.

"He really loves you Bella, he misses you so much that it hurts him to even look at you or hear your voice" she smiled daintily at me and took hold of my hand.

"It still doesn't excuse for what he done, he knew how much I suffered the last time that I thought he didn't love me, let him suffer for just a few more days" I said with a teasing voice.

Esme laughed and I laughed with her. I looked around to see that the rest of the family was inside of the house.

"Oh Esme I have to say that you out done yourself with this house it's absolutely lovely, you sure know how to take something and make it beautiful" I complimented her.

She cupped her hand on my face and stroked my cheek. Her eyes were honey soft. She gave me a look that only a mother would give her daughter, like when they gave them a gift for their birthday made out of love and care. Esme was like my mother.

"Bella you are a perfect daughter, you make my son happy and all my children are also happy, what else could a stand in mother ask for" she said kissing me on my forehead and I smiled. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back.

"You are like a mother to me just like my real mother" I said with all the truth that I had in my non beating heart. She hugged me back even harder and I hugged her.

**One Day later…**

We are like the living dead

Her crimson flowing down like water

Sacrificing all we have

I saw her when she

Hit the ground

For a frozen heart and its soul

On fire

(H.I.M and BFMV mix)

I was standing on the back patio as I stared off into the distance. The back of the house was even more beautiful that the front of the house. I had been on the porch watching as the swans settled into the beautiful glass lake that was a few feet away from the house. It was stunning and peaceful a place to clear my thoughts.

"Bella" I heard my name being called from somewhere in the house and I came back into reality. My name was called again from somewhere in the house and I ran into the house in a flash.

"What?" I asked.

"Elisabeth's transformation is complete and she is looking for you" Carlisle's voice came from Elizabeth's room. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and entered the little child's room. The whole family was in the room looking at the little girl who was sitting on her bed looking slightly scared as Carlisle was explaining what happened to her. He stopped as I entered into the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Is this the lady that changed me?" she asked Carlisle in a small angelic voice. This little girl was beautiful; her long dark hair cascaded down her back in slight locks, her skin was almost as pale as the rest of us except with a slight tinge of colour. Her eyes were red just like mine, the sign of a newly changed vampire. For some reason she looked much older than I thought before round about fourteen, her tiny body was as petite as a child but her face gave her away.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

She looked nervously at Carlisle and he sighed.

"She can't remember anything about her previous life before her change" he said sadly. "She looks round about seven but that is in body size, her eyes and voice is that of a teenager. The only thing that she remembers is her name" he said.

I guessed right, that must really suck, looking like a child when you were so much older. Elizabeth looked at me shyly; there was no fear in her eyes but curiosity and some nervousness. Jasper calmed the atmosphere and everyone relaxed.

Suddenly she hugged me tightly around my waist.

"Thank you for saving me, Carlisle told me everything, thank you" she said, I could hear the tears in her voice but her eyes were dry. I wondered how she took all this information in at once; maybe it was much better not knowing your past so that you couldn't hold onto it.

"You're welcome Lizzy" I said and hugged her back.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think about that? Bella is still angry with Edward but don't worry it will get sorted out there is still a happy epilogue coming on it's way as soon as it's finished. Elizabeth has a name finally I was sick of calling her the girl or child, oh she's not a child actually a teenager, I had to change that sorry…**

**Epilogue will come soon don't worry but do tell me what you think of this one in the mean time while you are waiting for the next chapter…**

**L8rs Alecta **


	19. Epilogue

**AN: Finally! Elisabeth has a name and she has been changed…. Yay! Anyway getting down to serious matters… Guys this is the last chappie of Forever Night it's so sad and I won't be writing the sequel until Isabella of the Volturi is finished. I'm so sad and glad at the same time. I hope that you loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it and posting it to you guys… Enjoy this…**

**Last time in FN:**

_**Suddenly she hugged me tightly around my waist.**_

"_**Thank you for saving me, Carlisle told me everything, thank you" she said, I could hear the tears in her voice but her eyes were dry. I wondered how she took all this information in at once; maybe it was much better not knowing your past so that you couldn't hold onto it.**_

"_**You're welcome Lizzy" I said and hugged her back.**_

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

_Usually when two people are together_

_For along time things seem to change_

_It's been said that nothing good lasts forever,_

_But this love gets better everyday_

_We get all excited inside, every time we get alone_

_He still got love in his eyes_

_And I still got love in my soul_

_Still,_

_Feels like the first time we met,_

_When I kissed and I told you I loved you_

_(Tamia- Still)_

Elizabeth sat before me on the comfortable couch leaning against my legs while she watched T.V. Alice and I were braiding her long hair while we watched our favourite soapy, random comments came from us whenever something exciting happened. It has been a week since Lizzy's transformation and she got along with everyone in the family especially Emmett who found the smallest member in our family to be the most entertaining. Lizzy would squeal delightfully when Emmett picked her up and threw her as far as he could.

Yes this was a strange way of affection. The first time that Emmett did that he didn't realise how light Lizzy was when he swung her around, she went flying out of his grip and landed a few feet away from him. After she found out that she was literary indestructible she got more confident with being thrown by Emmett who tried to do it to me a few times which I bluntly refused.

What did he think I was a ball?

But the one person that Lizzy could talk to for hours on end was Edward. I still couldn't pluck up the courage to talk to him. I would catch him gazing at me sometimes and then would look away. We haven't spoken to each other since we all drove down to Denali.

"_He really loves you Bella, he misses you so much that it hurts him to even look at you or hear your voice"_ I heard Esme's voice in my head.

Maybe I could forgive him; maybe we could just go back to the way that we use to be. I wanted that to happen, I wanted that to be true and the more that I thought about it, the more that I thought about him the more that I yearned for him. I wanted my Edward back, I wanted him to love me like he always did, whisper in my ear and give me chills down my spine, kiss my lips making the rest of the world feel so insignificant, the only thing that mattered was that he was there beside me.

I loved Edward Cullen and I couldn't live without him.

Alice suddenly stiffened beside me and her gaze lingered off to some distant land. Lizzy tore her gaze away from the T.V and faced Alice her face was planted with worry. I was just about to call Jasper when Alice came back to the present and a huge smile plastered over her face. Her eyes were bright and excited and that only meant one thing, Alice knew something and she wasn't going to share.

"I still can't get use to the fact that you can see into the future" Lizzy said to Alice.

Lizzy was at awe with Alice's, Edwards and my powers and I could see that she was depressed that she didn't get one.

"You will soon get annoyed with it" I told her and smiled innocently at Alice who playfully narrowed her eyes. I remembered the first time Alice told Lizzy about her powers Elizabeth was very sceptical.

Alice predicted that it would rain the next day and that Lizzy would slip and fall on her way from hunting in the mud, which I had to say after a really impressed muddy girl who thought Alice was the best in the world nothing good would come out of that.

Alice stated to bounce now in her seat which made the rest of the couch bounce with her; sometimes Alice could get too over excited.

"What did you see Alice?" Lizzy asked her excitedly.

Alice looked up at me and a wide smile crept over her face.

"I don't even want to know" I said staring back at the T.V.

"I do though, come on Alice spit it out" Lizzy wined.

Lizzy was starting to bounce on the floor. There are two Alice's in the house.

"Come Lizzy I will finish your hair upstairs in your room Edward wants to talk to Bella" she said, her voice full of mischief.

At the sound of Edward's name I looked at Alice incredulously, why was she so happy that Edward was coming to talk to me. Was it that he was coming to say that he was sorry and that we should get back together because he can't exist without me, if that was the case then those two should get out of this room immediately.

At that very moment Edward walked into the large living room area, his eyes flashed to my face and I looked away quickly after meeting his pitch black dark orbs. He looked over at Alice who was already walking towards the stairs holding Lizzy's hand. Jasper and Emmett walked around the corner ready to probably play a rematch on one of their games but they both stopped dead when they saw Edward and I in the same room.

"No Jasper its fine we don't need it" Edward told him in a soft beautiful voice that I missed hearing. Jasper and Emmett turned around on the spot and walked up the marble stairs, I could hear their soft whispering like a murmur in my ear.

Edwards gaze was now on me, his dark eyes were incredibly beautiful under the dim light above. They were so dark that I knew he hasn't hunted for as long as we have been here. His gaze lingered on me for a second and I stared without breathing across the small vicinity of the living room back at him.

All I wanted to do was rush to him and dig my hands into his hair and tell him that I forgive him with all my heart and that everything will be the same just like it use to be. But I couldn't, I couldn't because I wasn't strong enough, I was a coward because I didn't know if he would push me away.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He closed his eyes and then tried again.

"Bella would you follow me outside for a moment please?" he asked and opened his eyes.

I let out the breath that I was holding for who knows long in little bits so that he wouldn't notice but I knew that nothing could get past Edward. I was sure that I saw a little smirk on his face as he turned away and opened the doors the terrace.

This I had to say was one of the most relaxing places to be in the world. There wasn't another house around for another few meters and we were already quite far out of the town. The back of the house was the most beautiful by far. There was a small lake a few feet away from the house where the ducks and swans would bathe in. I would sit outside here for hours just watching how uncomplicated their lives were.

I stood with my back to Edward watching the way the moon shimmered off the silvery surface of the lake. I heard Edward's footsteps against the stone floor and soon felt his presence beside me. I could feel his eyes on my face but I couldn't look at him. I felt his hand caress the side of my cheek and I leaned into his touch. His hand rested under my chin and he moved my head to face him. I knew that if I could have cried now I would have been filling rivers.

"Isabella, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I was just so angry that you would have put yourself into so much danger into saving some girl that we didn't even know. I now know that I made a terrible mistake, I knew since the time I walked away from you. You are so strong, stronger then I could ever be and I can't protect you like I use to. You are my life and soul Bella and these past few weeks have been hell on earth, seeing you but not being able to touch you, not being able to talk like we use to and killed me." He said his eyes so sincere that I could help but lean closer and kiss his lips.

It felt like heaven on earth, his lips against mine, the familiar taste and going further than any of our boundaries. This what I was waiting for after so long, this was my muse, Edward was my life and to think that I could ever let him go made me sick to my stomach. His arms wrapped around me and he picked me up from the ground, my hands automatically went to his hair. After a while he put me down and broke away from me his breathing as heavy as mine was.

"I missed this" I said leaning against his chest, his chest rising and falling as he started t control his breathing. I laughed quietly happy that I still had that effect on his; clearly he still had the exact same effect on me because I too was breathing fast.

"I missed us" he said kissing the top of my head and I smiled.

"And the lion fell in love with the lamb" I murmured what he said two years ago.

He turned me around so that I could face his, the crooked smile that I loved so much playing against his perfect lips.

"The lion was always in love with the lamb she just had to realize it" and with that he dropped onto one knee holding my left hand in his. The moonlight danced around us and the wind lightly blew against my skin.

"Bella I have wanted to do this for a long time, but I think that tonight is the perfect time" he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver diamond encrusted ring, a big diamond in the middle of two smaller topaz gems. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.

I knelt down so that I could kiss him and he kissed me back.

"Yes Edward, yes I will marry you"

**

* * *

AN: So, guys how's that for a kick ass epilogue? I wanted to write more but decided against it because this was the perfect way to end the first story. This process took so long and I enjoyed it all the way. Thank you everyone for your support and ideas I don't think that I could have written this story without you because every single one of you guys are me inspiration.**

**Thank you once again Alecta. **

**

* * *

Next up on the list… Come What May**

Chapter One

"Come Bella we are going shopping" Alice called from the top of the stairs. Edward and I were getting up to mischief in our room which everyone ignored, all accept for Alice who I knew was annoyed because right now shopping was more important than other things. Why did everyone this family have such great timing in this house? Edward tackled me onto our bed kissing my neck.

"Bella is busy at the moment could you please leave a message" Edward chuckled in my neck.

"Yes what he said" I gasped as he started to tickle me.

"No now, school is starting next week and we all need to get new clothes" I heard her voice over my giggling. Edward kissed my neck and started to nibble my ear and I started to laugh again.

"Fine, just don't moan to me when you have nothing planned for your wedding which is in must I say five months time" she huffed and I could hear her stomping down the stairs muttering some colourful curses.

"Alice stop cursing" Esme called from somewhere in the house and Edward and I both laughed. I heard Alice call something out like it's not funny which made me laugh even harder.

"Do you think we are being mean? She is planning our wedding after all" I asked Edward who was in the middle of kissing my stomach.

He looked up at me. "No we are not, not at all" he said with an evil smile.

**

* * *

AN: What you think, not much but it's a little peek…**


End file.
